The Sandlot Sisters
by FreeEcho
Summary: Join Chloe Rodriguez, Harper Smalls, Emily Porter, and the other sisters of the original Sandlot boys. What if Benny Rodriguez, Scotty Small, Hamiltion Porter, and the other Sandlot boys had sisters who they took with them to play baseball? How would it affect the story? I do not own The Sandlot, just the sisters. Rated T because you never know.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is what would happen if the original Sandlot kids had sisters that they took to the Sandlot all the time. How would it affect the story? This will be from multiple points of view. **

**Chloe P.O.V**

It was two weeks before school got out. Chloe Park Rodriguez was in her seventh grade English class trying to finish up an essay. The window was opened, letting a small breeze in.

"Pst!"

Chloe ignored it.

"Pst!"

Chloe's jet black hair swished as she turned to see what someone wanted. It was her friend Rita Mills.

"What is it?" Chloe hissed.

Rita smiled sweetly, "Will you ask your brother out for me?"

"What? No way! Do it yourself!"

"But what if he says no?"

Chloe huffed, "Then cry a river, build a bridge and get over it."

Rita leaned back into her seat, "Aww. It was worth a shot"

Chloe heard a small laugh to the right of her, she turned and saw Alan McClennan. Also known as Yeah-yeah because of how he started his sentences. Chloe decided to ignore him.

"I'll ask him for you," Yeah-Yeah whispered.

Rita looked horrified, "Don't you dare!"

Chloe turned back around to focus on her paper. She had to write five paragraphs about Babe Ruth. Luckily it was easy because her older brother was a baseball freak. She had gotten four paragraphs done. Chloe couldn't focus anymore. She sometimes hated being the younger sister of Benjamin Rodriguez. Almost every girl in the school had a crush on him and Chloe had to endure all the love notes and questions about a date with her brother.

Like her brother, Chloe had black hair, but she had golden-brown skin and bright golden-brown eyes. Benny had tan skin too, but it was a lighter shade and he had brown eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the classroom door, Mrs. Larsen got up from her seat and went to answer it. It was one of the staff that worked in the office.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Larsen asked.

"I need Chloe Rodriguez to come to the office for a few moments."

Everyone turned to Chloe with curious looks, Chloe was confused herself. She got out of her seat and followed Mr. Reed to the office.

"Am I in trouble?"

Mr. Reed turned to her, "No your mother is on the line. She has some news for you."

"Oh um okay," Chloe walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Chloe?" The voice crackled on the other end.

"Yes."

"Hi Honey, I have some news...your father's and I production got pushed back another month, so we won't be coming home until sometime in July."

"But you said that you'd be home in two weeks!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Tears brimmed on the edge of Chloe's eyes, "Okay, I understand. I'll tell Benny for you."

"Thank you, honey, I know it's hard but your father and I are so grateful for everything that you are doing."

"Can I speak to dad?"

"He would love to speak to you but he's at the set. Maybe tonight we can call."

"Um okay. I got to go, school and homework and stuff."

'Okay honey, I love you! "

"I love you too," then Chloe put the phone down, careful not to slam it.

The staff gave Chloe sympathetic smiles. Chloe nodded at them and walked out, taking the longest route to Benny's classroom. It was always like that, her parents Keith and Park Rodriguez were famous actors who were in New York for their next movie. They always promised that they were going to be home on a certain day then they ended up staying longer.

The tears that Chloe was holding back slipped and fell down her face. Every tear she brushed away, two more took its place. She stopped at her brother's classroom door and knocked. A tall lengthy man opened the door.

"Mr. Carter? I need to speak to Benny."

"I'll get him for you." Mr. Carter went to Benny's desk and stooped down to talk to him.

Chloe tried not to notice everyone staring at her. She wasn't a pretty crier like some girls. Her face would get red and her eyes would puff up.

After a moment Benny came to the door, he swung his arms around her shoulders and led her into the hallway.

Benny gave her a hug before asking what the problem was.

Chloe sniffed then looked up at him, "Mom and Dad won't be home for another month, their production got pushed back."

"Well then," Benny paused as he tried to think of something to cheer his sister up. "How about I'll give you twenty-five cents and you can go buy a funnel cake?"

Chloe thought for a moment then smiled, "Thanks, Benny. Your a good big brother."

"Welcome," he turned back to go into his classroom.

"Oh yeah, hey Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"I accidentally put your white shirt in the washer with one of my red blankets so your shirt is now pink..."

Benny just shook his head and stalked back into the classroom.

* * *

"Why were you crying?" Maddie Palledorous asked.

Maddie Palledorous was a year younger than the rest of the group but was super smart and ended up skipping the sixth grade.

"Doesn't matter," Chloe snapped.

"Okay then, new question: Why did Rita want to go out with Benny?" Ham asked Chloe.

It was break time and Chloe and her friends were outside standing by a large tree.

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "How'd you know? You sit on the other side of the room." Realization dawned on her, she turned to Yeah-Yeah.

"You told him?" she snapped.

He backed up and held his hands up, "Yeah-Yeah! He deserved to know too!"

"And why does he need to know?"

Ham interrupted their bickering, "Why does it bother you so much Chloe?"

Chloe huffed, "No one asks Benny about me!"

"I've asked you out plenty of times!" Yeah-Yeah teased her.

Chloe held her hand up, stopping him from saying more, "You don't count!"

"Yeah-Yeah but I bet you can't get a boy to ask you out!"

"Really? Can so! I'll bet you .98 cents!"

"But that's how much a baseball cost!"

"Exactly!"

Yeah-Yeah gave a groan, "Fine!"

Chloe smirked then raised her voice until it carried, "I wish I had a date to my friend's party next week."

Suddenly they were all surrounded by a large group of boys, each of them trying to score a date with Chloe Park Rodriguez. Yeah-Yeah gave another groan but fished out .98 cents and handed them to Chloe.

"What is going on here?!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she recognized her brother. Chloe handed back the .98 cents.

".98 cents to keep quiet!" she whispered to Yeah-Yeah.

"Chloe! This better not be another one of your bets!"

"Gotta run!"

Then Chloe took off.

**Harper's P.O.V**

Harper Smalls was on the sidewalk by the school when a girl came running at her, not looking at where she was going. Then the girl plowed right into Harper, taking her to the ground. The girl quickly got up and held out her hand to Harper.

"I'm so sorry! I was running from someone and I wasn't looking at where I was going."

Harper took the girl's hand, "Its alright, I should've moved."

The other girl studied Harper, "You're new here aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's a small town, I know everybody."

"Yes I am new, I'm Harper."

"I'm Chloe."

Harper looked Chloe up and down, she was tall, with golden-brown eyes, raven black hair, and tan skin. She was the type of girl who had a boyfriend at six. Harper put her own hand to her dirty blond hair, deciding to brush it more to get the silky smoothness Chloe had.

"So, who were you running from?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "My older brother."

Harper tilted her head, "Why?"

"I kinda made a bet with someone."

"What was the bet?"

"That I could get a boy to ask me out."

"Oh, that's why there was a bunch of boys in a giant group over there!"

"Yeah..."

"Did you win?"

"Yep!"

Harper looked around, "I gotta go, I'm supposed to be unpacking."

Chloe waved, "Well nice meeting you!"

* * *

"Hey, Scotty! Let's go out and explore!" Harper called to her twin brother, "Some kids just got out of school and have baseball bats and gloves! Let's go!"

Scotty looked up from what he was tinkering with, "Why?"

Harper sighed, "Because you this is your chance to make some friends. I'll come with you."

"Well," he hesitated. "Alright. Let me go get my glove."

Harper gave a little jump, she had seen about eight boys with about six girls. It was perfect! Her brother could play baseball and she could meet the other girls. It was a win-win! Harper ran outside, eagerly waiting for her brother. Scotty came out with a hat with a fish on it, and a glove. Harper led Scotty to the area that she had seen the boys take.

The path soon led the twins to a baseball field looking thing. Instead of grass, it was weeds and dirt. There was an old fence and an even older looking dugout. Inside the dugout were the girls. On the field were the boys. Who were the girls? _The boy's girlfriends? Friends?_ Scotty inched forward a little, while Harper stayed by the old fence. It looked like the game never ended, they just hit and threw, threw and hit. A tan kid wearing a white hat backward picked up a ball rolling on the ground and threw it to a kid at a base. The kid at the base threw the ball to a chubby looking kid by the batter. The batter was good looking, Harper had to admit, He was tall with black hair. The batter threw the ball into the air and hit it with his bat. The ball went flying and soared over to Scotty. Harper willed her brother to catch it, not to make a fool of himself. Scotty raised his glove but was off by a few feet, he fell down into the dirt.

The boys just stared.

Scotty raised his hand, "Don't worry! I'll go get it!"

The ball had landed near Harper, she picked it up and gave it to her brother to throw. Scotty just stared at it.

"Hey! Throw it back!" a kid with thick black glasses yelled, he had his glove raised in the air.

"Yeah-yeah! Hurry up! We have a game to play!"

Scotty wound up his arm and released. The ball flew about a foot then landed in the dust.

The boys burst out laughing, Scotty backed up and disappeared through a hole in a fence. The girls had come out of the dugout to watch, they weren't laughing. The girls were giving the boys a stern look. The only one who wasn't laughing was the kid who hit the ball. He just shook his head. Harper backed up, then ran away.

** First chapter done!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Tell me who your favorite Sandlot character is and why.**

**I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harper's P.O.V**

It was Saturday. Yesterday Mom told Scotty that he had to go outside and make some friends. Harper knew that her brother wasn't going to be up to it, but he wanted to make Mother happy. Scotty wasn't happy though. Right now he was sitting at the kitchen table with steak held to his eye.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Harper asked as she passed by.

"I was playing catch with Bill, er dad and the ball hit me in the face," he replied.

Like her brother, Harper had a hard time deciding what to call Bill. Bill was their step-dad, their real dad died when they were babies. Scotty put the meat down, his eye was already turning black, but it wasn't swollen.

"I think I'm going to go outside for a while..." he trailed off.

"I'll come too!" Harper said.

"Thanks but you don't have to."

"I insist!"

The siblings went out the front door and into the yard.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

Chloe and the rest of the group were outside the Vincent Drug Store in the parking lot. The boys were sitting on crates and trash cans. The girls were sitting on the ground or a bench. Chloe was laying on a bench, soaking up the warm sun.

"You look my cat," Sophia commented.

Chloe opened her eyes and moved her hand like a paw, "Meow."

This caused Sophia and the other younger girls to laugh. Chloe closed her eyes again when Hamilton stood up and put some sort of stick in his mouth.

"Watch this."

Everyone turned their gazes to him.

"I'm the great bamhino!"

"Huh?"

"I'm the gweat bamhino!"

"What?"

He took the stick out of his mouth, "I'm the Great Bambino!"

Everyone nodded their heads, "Oh!

"Who's that?" a strange voice asked.

Chloe slid off of her bench. Everyone else stood up in a line and folded their arms, sizing them up. She recognized Harper and the younger boy from yesterday that couldn't throw a ball to save his life. Harper raised her hand to wave, Chloe waved back.

Ham looked at Kenny then back again, "What did he say?"

Bertram piped up, "What were you born in a barn or something?"

"Yeah Yeah! What planet are you from?"

"You've never heard of the Sultan of Swat?"

"The Titan of Terror?"

"The Colossus of Clout?"

"The Colossus of Clout?"

Benny turned to the kid, "The King of Crash man."

The new kid nodded, "Oh the Great Bambino! I thought you said the Great...Bambi..."

Ham eyes widened , "That wimpy deer?"

"Bambi isn't wimpy!" this came from Ham's little sister Emily. She was the youngest of all of them, nine years old.

"Okay fine whatever Bambi isn't wimpy."

Satisfied with her brother's answer, she turned back to the new kids.

"Sorry," the new kid said.

Benny pointed at them, "That's Timmy and Tommy Timmons."

The boys spit on the ground.

"That's Mike "Squints" Palledorous." He spit too. "Alan McClellan, we call him Yeah-yeah "Bertram Grover Weeks." Kenny DeNunez And Hamilton Porter, we call him Ham."

The boys spit, then Benny pointed at the girls, "That's Maddie Palledorous, Squint's older sister, Avery McClellan, Yeah-Yeah's younger sister, Sophia Weeks, Grace DeNunez and Emily Porter, Ham's little sister And last is Chloe, we sometimes call her Rodeo and she is my younger sister."

Benny finished listing them off.

"Guys this Scott Smalls and his older twin sister Harper Smalls."

They both waved their hands, "Hi."

Chloe looked at Harper. She was nervous but more confident than her brother. Harper's eyes shifted to Benny every few seconds. There were three types of girls that had a crush on Benny that Chloe had encountered. The first type were the ones who talked to Benny nonstop, the other was the girls who constantly touched his shoulder or his hand, and the third type was the nervous type, the ones that always looked at him while pretending that they weren't. Chloe rolled her eyes, Harper was the third type.

An awkward silence filled the group. Squints spit again then Benny cleared his throat.

"Yeah um… well, he's going to play with us since he makes nine. And Harper here can get to know the girls. Now we've got a whole team. We're wasting time. Let's go to the Sandlot."

They started walking while complaining.

"It's only nine in the morning!"

Chloe gave Emily a piggyback. Ham shoved Scott. Chloe walked over to him and gave him a wink.

"Don't worry," She whispered, "Almost everyone here didn't know who the Great Bambino was until they met Benny."

And with that, She winked at him again before joining her brother upfront.

**Please Read and Review!**

**Can you guys guess my favorite Sandlot character?**

**I'll update soon!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome! If you hate this story then please tell me so I can improve it and make it enjoyable for everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harper's P.O.V**

Harper was walking with her brother at the back of the pack. He looked upset but also happy at the same time. Harper couldn't figure out why.

"What's going on with you?" She hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

Scotty looked nervous, "I don't know who the "Great Bambino" is, " he confessed. "But on the bright side, Chloe, I think her name is winked at me!"

Scott tilted his head, confused. " Does it mean that she likes me?"

Harper thought about this for a moment, "I don't think so," she finally answered. "I think she just did that to make you feel better. When we get home we can ask Bill er... Dad about the Great Bambino. He's sure to know."

"I also don't think that anyone likes me either..." Scotty said, looking down at the ground.

"They probably just don't like new people," Harper reassured him.

He gave a half-smile, "Your probably right...thanks!"

Harper gave her brother a side hug, "That's what I'm here for!"

**Chloe's P.O.V**

They were at the Sandlot. Emily slithered off of Chloe's back and went to go see Harper, who was at the back of the pack with Scotty.

"Why'd you bring him, Benny?" Ham asked.

"Cause there are eight of us and he makes nine!"

Yeah-yeah pushed his way through the group, "Yeah-Yeah so does my sister but we're not letting her play!"

Kenny scoffed, "If anyone was going to make nine it would be my sister."

"No! Maddie would be better! Plus she's older." Squints protested.

Timmy shook his head, "Let's all be honest, Chloe would make the ninth person. She's older and is the fastest."

"She's older and the fastest," Tommy repeated.

Everyone turned to study Chloe for a minute. Squints took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt. Benny just rolled his eyes. Yeah-Yeah crossed his arms, while Ham, Kenny, and Bertram just looked at her through narrow eyes. Each reluctantly agreeing that Chloe Rodriguez would make the ninth person if they ever needed one. Chloe smiled, she felt honored that the boys would let her or any of the other girls play ball with them if they needed them. Of course, they were just saying that to prove a point to Benny. Chloe shook her head and watch the rest of the argument with interest and undisguised amusement.

"Yeah-Yeah, she's only older by a week," Yeah-Yeah muttered.

Chloe pushed her way through until she was standing next to Benny and Yeah-Yeah. She gave Yeah-Yeah a playful nudge in the shoulder.

Benny stopped, "Look it doesn't matter, I need the practice!"

The boys argued about this.

"No, you don't!"

"You're the best on the team!"

"Yeah, we don't need him!"

Squints made an L and a 7 with his fingers and put them together, "Face it Benny man, the kid is an L-7 Weenie!"

The boys laughed at this. Grace just put her hands together in the same way Squints did and looked at it confused. She didn't understand.

"Yeah-Yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed, "Oscar Mayer even. Foot-Long! Dodger dog! A weenie!"

The boys laughed along with Chloe, Avery, and Maddie.

Benny turned to Scotty then back to Yeah-Yeah, "What are you laughing about Yeah-Yeah? You run like a duck!"

Avery, Sophia, and Grace made quacking noises and flapped their arms up and down. Chloe laughed at him.

" K, K, but im...im... "

"Part of the game right?"

"Mmmmm yeah!"

Benny shrugged his shoulders, "Then how come he doesn't get to be?"

"Cause he's a geek man," Bertram answered.

"Yeah! And what about that girl?" Sophia asked.

Chloe put her hands on her hips, "What about her?"

"If her brother can' catch or throw then I doubt she can! What's going to happen when we play ball?" Maddie questioned.

One day a week the boys would let the girls play ball while they sat in the dugout watching and giving tips.

"We'll teach her," Chloe decided.

"But...But..." Avery started but decided against it when Benny and Chloe gave her identical stares.

"Anything else?" Benny asked.

"No."

"I guess not."

"Good!" Benny pointed at that, "Now base up you blockheads!"

The boys went to their positions and Benny went to got talk to Harper and Scotty.

**Avery's P.O.V**

Avery walked past her brother. Chloe was by his side.

"What a jerk," Yeah-Yeah growled.

Chloe winked at him then caught up with Avery. The two girls headed towards the dugout.

Benny was now at home plate about to hit a ball, "Yeah-Yeah get two!"

He hit the ball straight to Yeah-Yeah where he picked it up and threw it to second base. Avery looked out into the outfield and saw Scotty caught in a daze. She turned to his sister, "What's going on with your brother?"

"Oh, he thinks that Chloe is in love with him because she winked at him, twice," she explained.

"Pff!'" Maddie exclaimed, "Rodeo winks at everyone."

" Yeah, she just winked at Yeah-Yeah, " Avery added.

Harper turned to them, "Why do you call her Rodeo anyways? I mean everyone else who has nicknames is pretty self-explanatory. Yeah-Yeah is called Yeah-Yeah because that's how he starts his sentences. Squints, wither because he squints a lot or it is his middle name, and Ham, because calling Hamiltion every time would seem weird. So what does Rodeo have to do with Chloe?"

"Because she has a horse that she rides around on, but she never does rodeo. One day Benny called her Rodeo and the name stuck," Sophia explained.

Grace looked around, "Where is she anyway?"

"I'm up here!"

The girls walked out of the dugout and looked up, Chloe was on the roof. One arm resting on her stomach and the other hanging off the edge.

"What are you doing up there?" Avery asked.

Chloe nodded her head to the field, "Watching the game."

All the girls turned to look, the baseball was flying right towards Smalls. He raised his glove...then fell back into the dirt. The boys laughed. He put his hat back on then grabbed the ball. Scotty ran to Kenny who was the pitcher and put the ball in his glove then ran back. Kenny looked at the ball then back at Benny, then at the ball.

"A square!" Squints shouted, "The kids a square!"

Avery shook her head, she never particularly liked Squints. He was a smart alack and very rude. Plus Squints loved to talk back. Avery narrowed her eyes at the kid in the black thick glasses. Wishing that he would be nice and polite for once.

Benny shook his head then jogged out there, no doubt to talk to him.

Chloe looked down, "Your brother doesn't get out much does he?"

Harper nodded, "Yeah, my mom forced him to come out."

"How old are you?" Avery asked.

"Scott and I are both twelve. I was born two minutes before him."

"Oh, I'm eleven, Sophia is also eleven. Grace is ten and Emily is nine," Avery told her.

"About time Benny! My clothes are going out of style!"

"They already are Squints!" Yeah-Yeah yelled.

"Shut-up!"

Benny was heading back to the home plate.

Harper tore her head away from the game, "Who's the oldest?"

"Benny is. He's fourteen. Then me at thirteen, then Yeah-Yeah, Ham, Maddie, Bertram, Kenny, Squints, Timmy and Tommy, Avery, Sophia, Grace, and Emily," Chloe responded.

"Alright!" Benny yelled.

Scotty had caught the ball and threw it into Bertram's glove. Almost everyone's mouths were open. Squints just shrugged his shoulders claiming that he knew it. Even Harper looked shocked.

"Wow!" Grace exclaimed. "Your brother has a good arm."

Chloe looked down, "Now how good of an arm does Harper have?"

**See? **

**I told y'all that I'd update soon!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**So my favorite Sandlot character is:**

**Yeah-Yeah and Squints**

**Why do I like Yeah-Yeah? I have no idea**

**Squints? well he is just funny!**

**(L-7 Weenie! Gets me every time!)**

**I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harper P.O.V**

"M..My arm? The girls play too?" Harper stuttered.

"Of course!" Chloe waved as if it was obvious, "We come here all the time and watch the boys play ball, it's hard not wanting to play yourself."

Harper gave a gulp, the boys were jogging towards them, each handing their gloves and hats out. The girls took their brother's glove. Harper did the same and took the glove and his hat from a confused Scotty. Avery waved Harper to follow them, she did reluctantly. Chloe took the position as pitcher, Grace at first, Sophia at second, Avery playing shortstop/third base, Emily as a catcher, and Maddie as right field.

"Where do I go?" Harper asked.

Chloe pointed to a random place in the field, "Centerfield!"

Harper followed where Chloe was pointing, "Centerfield, Centerfield, Centerfield."

"Here?"

Chloe looked up and nodded, then turned back around.

"Batter Up!" Emily yelled.

Yeah-Yeah swaggered up to the plate.

"We got a duck!" Chloe yelled. "Get ready!"

The girls all made quacking noises and raised their arms up and down as if they were wings. Yeah-Yeah stuck his tongue out them, Chloe winked back.

Harper watched the other girls, they all crouched down ready to grab the ball if it happened to come towards them. Harper mimicked them, half-dreading that the ball wouldn't come near her, but the other half-hoping that the ball came to her so she could try to impress Chloe. Chloe wound her arm up then threw the ball, Yeah-Yeah swung and missed. The ball landing into Emily's glove.

"Strike one!" Emily called.

"Give up now Yeah-Yeah! You're not going to make it!" Chloe tormented.

"Yeah-Yeah Yeah Right!"

Chloe laughed and caught the ball as the nine-year-old catcher threw it back. Chloe pitched again, Yeah-Yeah missed. Then Chloe pitched a great pitch and he made contact. The ball went flying towards Harper. Harper's eyes widened as the ball came closer.

"Glove! Catch it!"

_Glove! That's right!_

Harper raised her glove in the air and closed her eyes. The ball landed on the grass beside her feet.

"Hurry! Throw it!"

Harper grabbed the ball and aimed it at Chloe and threw it. Chloe ran and caught the ball and ran back towards the pitcher area. Yeah-Yeah was stuck at third. Harper looked down, ashamed, she wasn't that much better than her brother. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yeah-Yeah slowly advancing, Chloe noticed him too.

"Yeah-Yeah!" she snapped. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay there!"

Yeah-Yeah backed up.

"Next!" Emily yelled.

"Wait a second!" Benny called then ran towards Chloe.

He said something to her after she nodded he headed to Harper. Harper looked down.

_He's going to make me leave! Then I will be friendless and I will be alone! _

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she mumbled back.

"Look, you got a lot of strength in your arm. Your throws are good, it's catching that seems to be the problem for you."

Harper nodded.

"What you want to do is follow the ball, if the ball is moving to the left, then move to the left. Do not close your eyes or else the ball will hit you and knock you out," Benny explained.

"O...okay. Thanks."

Benny nodded at her then headed into the dugout, only to reappear carrying a baseball bat.

_Wait! He's up to bat? If the ball comes this way I'm screwed!_

Chloe pitched and Benny's bat made a huge cracking noise as the bat connected. The ball flew into the air, again straight to Harper. Harper followed the ball and reached out with mitt. The baseball landed perfectly into her glove. She stared at the ball in amazement then threw it to Chloe before jumping with happiness. Chloe gave her a nod of approval that made Harper feel like she belonged. Benny gave her a smile and everyone else was looking at with respect.

* * *

It was the end of the game. No one won and no one lost, it was just for fun. Harper and the rest of the girls were back in the dugout, or Chloe's case, back on the dugout. The boys were back to playing.

"So you are all related to the boys right? Your sisters?" Harper checked.

"Yeah, Can you guess who are brothers are?" Maddie asked.

"Hmmm."

Harper looked at them, then at the boys, then back at them.

"Maddie, you are Squint's brother. Emily your brother is Ham. Grace you and Kenny are siblings. Sophia, I think you are Bertram's sister but I'm not sure..."

"Yup! I'm Bertram's little sister." Sophia piped up.

Relief washed over Harper, "Okay, I just need to figure out Chloe and Avery's brothers."

Harper looked at the boys, Yeah-Yeah was short with tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. Benny was tall with curly black hair, light skin, and brown eyes. Avery was short but had curly black hair like Benny's with brown eyes and light skin. Chloe had tan skin, golden colored eyes, and straight jet black hair and was medium height.

She pointed at Avery, "You are Benny's sister and Chloe is Yeah-Yeah's sister."

The girls burst out laughing.

"Yeah-Yeah! No way I'm related to Benny!" Avery laughed.

"I'm Benny's younger sister," Chloe gasped for breath.

"Oh..." Harper felt dumb.

"Everyone thinks that I'm Benny's sister. Everyone, trust me. You aren't the first and definitely won't be the last," Avery said.

Harper felt a little bit better.

The rest of the team was behind Benny. Scotty was bursting with pride, while everyone else maintained their usual expressions.

"Where's Rodeo?"

Emily pointed up, "She's up there!"

Benny took a step back so he could see on top of the dugout.

"Chloe! Get down from there!"

"No!"

"You could fall and you could break a bone! Do you know what Mom's going to say if I bring you home with a broken arm?"

"Mom is not home remember! So she won't care!" Chloe yelled back.

"Come on, just get down!"

"Fine!"

Chloe jumped down and stood next to Harper, glaring at her brother. Benny ignored her and went inside to grab a drink of his coke, then reappeared.

"Well then let's go play some more ball!" Bertram yelled.

The boys scurried off. Once Benny was gone Chloe jumped back on to the dugout.

"Chloe!"

"Alright! Alright! " she yelled back.

Once Benny was satisfied with his sister he turned back.

Harper was so happy that Chloe accepted her, something told her that Chloe didn't accept new people that easily. Harper felt like dancing with joy.

"So, you have a crush on Benny?"

Harper had been staring at Benny without noticing. Her face turned beet red.

"Um, yes?" Harper answered, not sure how his sister was going to react.

"Figured, everyone does. No one can resist him apparently," Chloe said, coming out to stand by Harper.

Harper shifted her feet, "Is it alright if I do?"

Then Chloe surprised her, "Sure."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Nope, I can't do anything about it. Besides you are in the group now."

"Wow!" Harper breathed, "I can't believe it..."

Chloe gave a shrug and a half-smile. She gave one of her famous winks and headed into the dugout.

* * *

They were all walking home after a long day of baseball. Harper was standing next to Benny. Chloe was talking to Emily, Scotty was walking next to Ham. Harper still giggled a little every time someone called him "Ham". She thought it was the funniest thing ever. Ham and Emily turned to go to their house. Ham waved goodbye.

"I'll show you more tomorrow, okay?" Ham waved.

"Okay! Bye!"

"You did good."

"Bye Harper! Bye Chloe!" Emily yelled.

Harper waved, "Bye!"

Chloe also waved, "Catch ya later!"

Once they were gone Scotty turned towards Benny.

"Tomorrow? Benny?"

"Yeah see you later Smalls," Benny and Chloe started towards their house.

Scotty called them back, "Benny! Wait! Your glove!"

Benny waved his hand, "Keep it!"

"Gee thanks!"

Scott hit his hand into the glove, a large smile hanging off of his lips. Harper followed her twin to the house.

"Oh Yeah! Hey Smalls!"

Both kids turned to see Benny jogging towards them. Chloe stood on the sidewalk before walking away. Benny turned to address Scotty.

"Um, bring a T-shirt and jeans tomorrow, okay?"

Scotty looked down at his attire, "Oh um okay."

"Oh and um you got a fireplace?" Benny asked.

Harper found that a weird question to ask someone.

"Yeah, why?"

Benny looked embarrassed to be addressing this, " Throw that hat in there, man."

He took off his hat, " Oh, yeah. You know, it was the only one I had."

"Not anymore. Wear my old hat," he pulled out a hat out of his back pocket and gave it to Smalls.

_Wow! _Harper thought, _How much does he carry in his pocket? Does he have an ice pack in his pockets too?_

"See you tomorrow! At nine!" Scotty waved until Benny was gone. Then he ran into the house yelling "Mom! Guess What!"

Harper stayed outside a little bit longer, to her surprise she saw Benny coming back again.

"Do you need me to go get Scotty again?" Harper asked once he was close enough.

Benny shook his head, "Nope its for you."

Harper looked at Benny confused, she was happy for his attention. But nervous. Did Chloe tell him something?

"Chloe said to meet her at our house at 8:30 am."

"I don't know where you live..."

Benny shrugged, "You'll soon learn." He came over and stood inches away from her and pointed to a house with a huge Valley Oak tree in the front yard.

"You see that house?"

Harper nodded, "Yeah..."

"That's the house."

"oh okay, thanks." she backed up, hoping that Benny would think that she was sunburnt and not blushing. She turned to go back into the house.

"And if Chloe is being a jerk, don't take it seriously," Then Benny took off, a third time that evening.

* * *

**Yeah Yeah I know I know its shorter than usual**

**I will hopefully be able to update soon!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Question of the day is: Which of my OCs characters are your favorite?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harper P.O.V**

It was 8:30 on the dot. Harper was at Chloe's house, her hand suspended deciding whether to go through with this. After all, she had no idea if Chloe took the information about her having a crush on Benny so well. Scotty was back home taking a shower and getting ready to go to the Sandlot. Suddenly the door opened, and there stood Benny leaning against the door frame.

"Man! Are you going to wait there all day?"

Harper lowered her head and studied her feet.

Benny waved her into the house, "come on in."

Suddenly a large rottweiler came bounding at Harper. Harper let out a scream and hid behind Benny as the dog came closer with every bound.

"Axel! Stand down!" Chloe was suddenly in the hallway.

The dog immediately crouched down before trotting over to his owner.

Chloe pet her dog and looked up at Harper. She noticed Harper's hand on Benny's shoulder. Chloe raised her eyebrow at the hand. Embarrassed, Harper let her hand drop. Benny never noticed. Harper looked at the rottweiler that was whining and wagging his little tail.

"I didn't know that you had a dog," Harper said.

Chloe nodded, "I have three dogs, two cats, and a horse."

"Wow! You have a lot of pets!"

"I want more, but mom says no."

"We can't have a pet until we settle in."

Chloe nodded, "come with me, then we will leave with Benny and go over to the Sandlot."

The two girls stomped down the hall, Axel followed close behind Harper. Harper could feel the dog's breath and felt a wet nose on her hand.

"Axel won't bite me? Will he..."

"Nope, unless you were attacking me or if I told him to attack then he would."

Harper swallowed, "remind me to never make you mad."

Chloe gave a smile and opened a door to a large room. There was a queen size bed by a wall, a walk in closet. Another door that Harper assumed was a bathroom, and desk.

"Wow!" Harper breathed, taking everything in.

Chloe led the way to the walk in closet and opened the door. Inside was two cats, one black, and one white. There was lots of clothes. There was also another rottweiler that was named Sasha. When they came into the closet, Sasha immediately got up and trotted over to Chloe. Chloe reached down to scratch her dog behind the ears.

"So," Chloe began, "I have to give away some of my clothes because they are too small for me, and I was wondering if you wanted them."

Harper loved clothes, she didn't have that many and was happy that Chloe was willing to give some of her's up. Chloe was disgustingly beautiful. So many people Harper knew would kill to have her perfectly white teeth, or jet black hair, or even her skin color. So Harper was so happy when she offered.

"Sure!" she tried to remain cool and collected.

Chloe waved her hand, "Pick what you like on that shelf."

Harper went to go check out the clothes. Chloe just stood there petting her cats.

* * *

**Chloe**

Chloe smiled as Harper came out of her closet holding a few shirts and pants.

"Chloe!" Benny called his sister.

"What?"

"Luna is here!"

Harper looked over at Chloe confused, _"Luna?"_

"Avery's and Yeah-Yeah's white lab," she explained.

"Does Luna always come over here or something?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, Dodger -my other dog- always hang out." she smiled, "Wanna go see Avery's house?"

* * *

**Avery P.O.V**

There was a knock on the door. Avery was in the bathroom, brushing her hair.

"Alan! Can you get that?" she hollered.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm in the bathroom!"

She could hear him grumble but then heard the front door open. Avery could hear the familiar voice of Chloe, Harper, Smalls, and Benny. Avery quickly threw her curly black hair into a ponytail and made her way into the foyer. Chloe was holding Luna by the collar while Harper was talking to Benny and Yeah-Yeah. Scotty was looking around the house.

"Luna!" Avery exclaimed, and rushed to grab her dog.

"She was hanging out with Dodger again," Benny informed her.

Alan bent down to pet Luna on the head, "Yeah Yeah she was! No one can resist him!"

"Why are you all here?" Avery asked.

"Harper came over to my house to take some of my old clothes, Benny well lives there, Scotty came because we picked him up on the way to your house," Chloe answered.

"Where are the clothes?"

"We dropped them off at my house when we went to grab Scotty," Harper answered.

Benny was shifting his feet, "Lets get to the Sandlot."

"You and your Sandlot," Chloe grumbled.

"You don't have to come you know."

"But then I'll miss out on all the action!"

As the two siblings playfully argued back and forth, Avery studied her brother. They could never have that type of relationship. When they weren't at the Sandlot or anywhere else with the gang, they ignored each other.

Alan caught his little sister staring, "What?"

She met his gaze, "Nothing."

Avery shut Luna inside, making sure that the door was locked. Their parents were already gone for the day and wouldn't be back until sundown. Once outside, Benny broke into a run, daring anybody to catch up to him. Chloe, Harper, Smalls, and Alan ran too. Benny was ahead but then was soon passed by his sister. Alan and Smalls was tied for third and Harper was last. Harper slowed down and came to walk by Avery.

* * *

**I know, a lot shorter than my other chapters.**

**Next chapter will be set after school. Because the first chapter was two weeks before school got out, so this next chapter will be after school has ended.**

**Please Read and Review like always!**

**I will update soon!**

**No question of the day this time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maddie P.O.V**

The girls were behind the fence that was behind the home plate. For once, Benny was the catcher and Ham was the batter. Ham swung his bat.

"Hamilton "The Babe Porter. Long-ball" Porter, Come on, DeNunez."

He pointed his hand to the center field, just like Babe Ruth had done all those years ago. Everyone burst out laughing. Squints mimicked him, Bertram held his sides as he laughed. Scotty just looked confused, but then again he was always confused.

Benny hit his hand into his glove, "Alright I see it."

Ham got ready to hit, Kenny threw the ball and Ham swung. Benny caught it then stood up.

"Woah!" he taunted.

Kenny laughed.

Ham swung his bat again, "You call that pitching? This is baseball! Not tennis!"

"Get him a tennis racket!" Squints hollered.

Kenny composed himself and caught the ball Benny threw back at him, "All Right! This is my heater! I dare you to hit it!"

"Give him a basketball! Maybe then he'll hit it!" Yeah-Yeah yelled.

Maddie found this funny and giggled. Sophia was also laughing.

Kenny wound up his arm and threw the ball. He threw it fast and hard. Ham swung and hit the ball. The ball flew up in the air and Scotty chased after it. The ball landed into a backyard. The yard the balls went to disappear.

Ham threw his bat on the ground and clapped his hands, "Yeah! That's how you do it Smalls!"

Benny took off his mask, "Ham you idiot! Now we can't play no more!"

"Great you idiot!" Kenny threw his glove at Ham.

Everyone chased after him, hitting him with their gloves and hands. The girls did the same. Since there was no game, they couldn't watch.

"Stupid idiot!" Bertram yelled.

Ham waved his hand, "Low and Outside! Just like I like it!"

"I'm going to hit you!" Yeah-Yeah growled.

Maddie looked around and saw Scotty wave his hand in the air.

"Wait! I'll get it!" he started climbing the fence.

"NO!" Maddie shrieked first, then took off.

Everyone else heard her and headed to the fence too. Chloe and Benny got there first, then the rest of the group. They pulled Scotty off the fence, all yelling no. When Scotty was back on the ground, Harper gave her brother a huge hug. Even though she didn't know what was happening, Harper was concerned.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Bertram yelled.

"Killed man! Jeez!" Benny barked.

Emily started crying and hugged Ham. Ham held his little sister. Harper was still hanging onto Scotty, Avery was glancing at the fence, as if it was going to break down. Sophia grabbed Bertram's hand and held it. Grace was hiding behind Kenny. Chloe just stood there, next to Yeah-Yeah. Benny was standing next to Harper and Smalls.

"Yeah Yeah, truly! What are you doing?" Yeah-Yeah asked, shaking his head.

Scotty started giving an explanation, "You guys were leaving, so I just thought I'd hop the fence-"

Squints pushed his glasses up his nose, "If you were thinking, you wouldn't have thought that."

Benny nodded, "You can't go back there."

"Then how do we get the ball back?"

"We don't," Timmy said.

"We don't," Tommy repeated.

"It's history."

"It's history."

"Kiss it goodbye!"

"Kiss it..."

"Shut-up Tommy!" Timmy snapped.

"It's gone man, it's gone," Bertram said.

Benny shook his head, "Game's over, man. We'll just get another ball tomorrow. "

"Yeah, we'll never see it again," Bertram added.

"Yeah-Yeah."

"Its Fine."

Scotty was still confused, Harper was too.

"Why's that?" they both asked.

Ham and Kenny shared a glance. Benny slapped his hand against his head, Emily gripped Ham's shirt harder. Maddie and Squints looked at each other, Sophia and Grace ran to the dugout. Chloe and Yeah-Yeah shared a glance.

"The Beast!" they all said.

"What is that?" Scotty asked.

"Smalls, listen to me. Go to that fence... real slow, and be quiet." Benny instructed.

Smalls protested, "But... I-I think- -."

"No, no, no. No, no. Just go and peek through that hole."

"But I- But I saw something. What's back there?"

Benny just shook his head, "It's okay. Just go."

Scotty crept forward slowly with Harper on his side. She was just as curious as he was.

"Just go."

"Go, Smalls."

"Come on, Smalls."

Everyone backed up, ready to run.

"Shh!" They all said.

Maddie slowly backed up too, she tripped on a rock and fell back. Squints grabbed her and helped her up. Then he hid behind her, although he would never admit it to _hiding. _Besides the occasional _shh_ everything was silent. Even Emily had stopped crying. The twins looked through the fence, they must of saw something because they ran back. Scotty was glancing back and forth between the fence and the group. Harper just ran, she ran straight to the group and hid behind them.

"Something got the ball! " Scotty gasped.

Harper was hiding behind Benny, Chloe was over there eyeing Harper. Avery knew that look. It was the _get away from my brother _look. Many girls had received that look over the years. Benny didn't appear to notice the girls.

"W...What was that thing?" Harper squeaked.

Everyone shared looks with each other.

"Camp out!"

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V**

"But why can't I come? " Emily protested to her older brother.

"Because," he said. "We are going to be telling scary stories about the Beast. And You'll get nightmares, or cry, or both. So no."

"No I won't!" She protested, then she added, "If I do get scared than I'll sit with Chloe and sleep with her!"

Ham shook his head, "No way! Chloe had better things to do then to snuggle with an eight year old."

"Nine."

"Whatever."

"I'll ask mom, if she says I can then I'm going, " Emily said stubbornly.

Ham shrugged, "Fine."

Emily went out of the kitchen and into the living room. Their mother was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Mommy?"

Her mother looked up, "Hmm?"

"Can I go over to the camp-out with everybody?"

Her mother shook her head, "If Hamiltion says no then no."

"Why? I'm just as big and tough as they are!"

"Because, you'll get nightmares, get scared and come home. You are going to stay home this time."

" I always miss out on Camp outs, fairs, and all the other things that they get to do! "

"Your nine, Everyone else is older than you."

" But...But... " Emily stuttered.

Her mother gave her a stern look, "The answer is no and that's final. You are staying home tonight."

Emily grumbled as she stomped to the kitchen where her brother was grabbing gram crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. He flashed her a smug look as she passed by. Emily stuck her tongue out and watched her brother pack up and head out the door to Tommy's and Timmy's yard, where the camp out was being held.

* * *

**Chloe P.O.V**

Smalls and Harper came stomping in. Everyone was getting settled. Ham had candles and s'more stuff. Timmy had a bat in his hand and Squints was on the ledge with a huge flashlight.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," Scotty said, "My mom made me put on my jacket and then she made me do the dishes."

He sat down at the table with Ham.

"Your poor little mommy made you do the big bad dishes," Bertram mocked.

The boys laughed, finding it the funniest thing ever.

"Hey, you want a s'more?" Ham asked.

"Some more what?"

Ham waved his hand, "No, no, you want a s'more?"

"I haven't had anything yet, so how can I have some more of nothing?"

Ham leaned forward, "You're killing me, Smalls! These are s'mores stuff. Now pay attention. First you take the graham. You stick the chocolate on the graham. Then you roast the 'mallow. When the 'mallow's flaming, you stick it on the chocolate."

"Your going to set this place on fire Ham," Bertram stated.

Ham just ignored them and continued teaching him how to make a s'more.

**"**Then**, **you cover it with the other end.**"**

"Make me one of those!"

"Yeah Yeah me too!"

"I want one!"

"Then you scuff it!" Ham took a bite out of the s'more, then he gave it to Scotty.

"It's kinda messy but good! Try some!"

Harper approached Chloe with her sleeping bag and pillow.

"Where do I sleep?"

Chloe pointed to the other side of the tree, "Girls sleep on that side and boys sleep on the other. Just look for an empty space."

"Okay thanks."

Chloe watched Harper set her sleeping bag in between Avery's and Grace's space. _Just as long she isn't near Benny. _

Chloe didn't mind that Harper had a crush on Benny, it was the just the way she acted and how he didn't respond. Harper was just have to learn the hard way about getting his attention.

Squints took his flashlight and held it up to his face, " Okay. Quiet, you guys. Quiet! Are you trying to wake it up? It just went to bed."

They quieted down. Maddie parked herself in the front, Grace sat in her sleeping bag, Avery did the same. Harper was next to Scotty in the back, and everyone was spread out.

"What just went to bed?" Scotty asked.

"Shh!"

"The beast," came Squints quiet whisper.

"Oh Yeah!"

"Shh!"

"Jeez!"

"Dang!"

"Shh!"

Scotty ducked his head as Squints began the story of the beast. Chloe headed to her sleeping bag and sat in it.

"Now quiet. The legend of The Beast goes back a long time... before any of us could even pick up a baseball."

"So like yesterday for you huh Squints I mean you couldn't pick up a baseball until what? A week ago?" Chloe piped up.

Benny turned on his little sister, "Shut Up Rodeo."

She shrugged, enjoying poking at the gang, "But its true!"

They all just looked at her, some grinning, others just staring.

Chloe stood up and jumped onto the tree trunk and climbed to a branch where she sat above everyone else, "Okay Okay I'll stop!"

Squints cleared his throat, "Like I said..."

"The legend of The Beast goes back a long time... before any of us could even pick up a to a place called Mertle's Acres. It all started about, mmm 10, years ago when thieves kept stealing junk from Mertle's Acres junkyard. So Mr. Mertle, the guy that used to own the place, got him this new pup from the dog pound. He fed him whole sides of beef and turned the pup loose in the junkyard. And the pup was grateful. And so, in a few weeks, the pup grew into The Beast. And he grew big, and he grew mean… so that he could protect the junkyard with only one thing on his mind: to kill everyone that broke in. And he did, and he liked it a lot! The Beast was the most perfect junkyard dog that ever lived... a true killing machine. After awhile, the police started getting phone calls from people, reporting all the missing thieves. The ones The Beast had killed... it added up to about 37 guys. But they never found a single body… not one. Some people say they all got away, and were just so scared that they ended up in insane asylums and stuff. But we know what really happened. The Beast... ate them."

Everyone let out a gasp, even the ones who had heard the legend before. Chloe was gripping her tree branch that her knuckles turned white, Harper and Smalls were griping each other in fright. Some hid behind their sleeping bags while others held their baseball bats or siblings. Even Benny _Mr. Tough Guy _was a little scared. Squints continued:

"He ate them bones and Beast was good at his guard dog job. Too good. So the cops said he had to be retired. But he didn't have to be killed or nothin', on account of there was no evidence... no bones... no teeth for dental records. The police told Mr. Mertle that if wanted to keep The Beast, he hadda lock him in his backyard, so he could never get out. And that he hadda chain him up, so in case he tried to get out to eat children and stuff, he couldn't. Mr. Mertle asked the cops how long he had to keep his pup chained up like a slave. They said... until forever. F-O-R-E-V-E-R…...F-O-R-E-V-E-R…..F-O-R-E-V-E-R."

Chloe looked around, Ham was squishing mallows with his hands, Tommy and Timmy had their pillows on their heads. Kenny and Yeah-Yeah were staring then shaking their heads, Bertram's eyes were squeezed shut tight, holding Sophia whose bottom lip was trembling. Benny gulped, the other girls were hiding under their blankets. Harper and Scotty sat shaking, Harper was hugging him. Chloe was scared too, knowing that the beast was right below them. She quickly jumped down. The thump made everyone jump. Chloe scurried over to Benny for protection. He lifted his arm then dropped it on her shoulder, letting her be close. Something he rarely did with her. Squints also looked around, Maddie had joined him up top and they waited for him to continue.

"And so... The Beast sits there under that lean-to, dreaming about the time when he can break the chain and get out... dreaming of the time when he can chase and kill again." he finished up.

Bertram let go of Sophia and turned to the twins, "See, man. That's why you can't go over there. Nobody ever has. Nobody ever will."

Avery let out a squeak.

Ham chewed on a marshmallow, "One kid did, but nobody ever saw him again."

Kenny shook his head, "That ain't true!

"Yeah it is! He got eaten..."

"Yeah-yeah - that kid who went to get his kite... what was his name?" Yeah-Yeah asked.

Kenny tilted his head, ""Boogers" Fleming?"

Timmy shook his head, "No. It was that guy with the warts on his face."

"Davy The Toad," Tommy piped up.

"Davy "The Toad" Stodenrous."

"Yeah, The Toad..."

"Yeah-yeah, poor Toad."

Scotty thought about it for a minute before shaking his head, "Nuh-uh... none of that's true. You guys are just trying to scare me."

"oh, yeah?" Squints challenged, "Come here. Stick your head out the window and look down."

Smalls shoved his sister off of him, and got up. He stuck his head out and looked down slowly. Then he pulled his head back in, terrified.

"Its down there!" he whispered shouted.

Squints set the lantern down, "You bet it is."

"And whatever goes over there never comes back," Ham said.

"it becomes the property of the Beast Forever, " Kenny added.

Sophia and Grace let out a squeak. Avery huddled under her sleeping bag. Chloe detached herself from Benny. Everyone for into their sleeping bags, awaiting the nightmares of The Beast. Chloe settled down.

"Sweet dreams."

** Finished!**

** Whew!**

**Longest chapter yet! Over 2,600 words!**

**So the next chapter will be everybody's favorite scene from the Sandlot. The pool scene and Wendy Peffercorn! **

**(I watched this movie so many times so that it would accrute. Yes I did add some more dialog and cut some out.)**

**Please Read and Review as always!**

**See in the next chapter!**

**I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is a little bit boring at first...**

**Sorry...**

* * *

**Maddie P.O.V**

Maddie Palledorous was just outside Vincent´s Drug store, waiting for Squints and Yeah-Yeah to come out. They were buying a baseball. It was hot outside, the sun was shining and there was no breeze. Suddenly the door opened and the boys walked out. Squints carrying the baseball.

"Come on give it to me."

"No I wanna carry it!"

"Come on I paid for it!"

"I wanna carry it."

Maddie was walking behind Squints when he stopped short, she ran into his back. Yeah-yeah took the opportunity to take the ball.

"Give me that!"

Maddie backed up and walked around Squints to see what he was looking at.

Yeah-Yeah hit him on the shoulder, "What's the matter?"

Squints didn't answer, he just took his glasses off and rubbed them on shirt then put them back on. Maddie recognized the look in her brother's eyes. She looked around for some girl walking around. Then he pointed to a tall blonde wearing a bluish greenish dress.

"Wendy Peffercorn."

Yeah-Yeah looked up, his jaw dropped and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Wendy Peffercorn walked by, looking at Squints. Wendy walked by them and crossed the street, the boys continued staring, at her butt...

Maddie jumped in front of them, blocking their gazes, "Quit staring at her freaks! Your both acting like a couple of sickos."

Squints shoved Maddie out of the way so he could stare at her some more.

_Ugh! My brother is such a weirdo! Everytime he sees a girl he does the same thing over again. Gets obsessed. _

Yeah-Yeah shook his head and started pulling Squints by the arm, "Come on! We gotta go!"

"No!"

"We gotta get to the Sandlot!

Squints struggled, but Yeah-Yeah had a firm grip on him. Maddie grabbed her brother's other arm and helped pull him away.

"Lets Go!" She growled.

* * *

**Avery P.O.V**

Avery was sitting by Sophia drinking her second bottle of coke. It was hot out, Ham was sweating like a pig which Chloe pointed out that pigs don't sweat that much. Ham had yelled at her and Benny yelled at Chloe for being a smart aleck and yelled Ham for yelling at his sister. The weather was making everyone grumpy. The only one who wasn't affected by the heat was Chloe. She was on top of the dugout again soaking up the sun.

"Where are they?" Sophia grumbled.

"The boys playing baseball isn't going to make us less hot," Avery pointed out.

"Yeah but at least we would have something to watch."

"Do you guys ever get tired of watching them play?" Harper joined the conversation.

"Sometimes," Sophia answered.

Avery got bored of watching them all the time, but she never had anything else to do so she came to the Sandlot with everyone else.

"Every once in a while we'll go to the movies or the store. Sometimes we'll stay at home and if we can convince Chloe we'll go to the pool," Avery said.

_"Convince Chloe?" _

Sophia got up to grab another coke, "Oh Chloe hates the water, she hates swimming. The water makes her cold."

They all heard a large thump. Nobody jumped, they were all used to Chloe jumping down from the dugout.

"They're back."

Benny went to the entrance of the dugout. Chloe sat on the bench and leaned against the cooler closing her eyes.

Avery set her drink down and went with Benny to see them.

"Where've you guys been? We've been waiting here forever already!" Benny asked.

Yeah-Yeah slapped the baseball into Benny's hands, "Aw, Squints was pervin' a dish."

Squints walked by, "Shut-Up! I wasn't!"

"Yeah Yeah you were! Your tongue was hangin' out of your head, and you was swoonin'. Oh, Wendy Peffercorn, my darling lover girl."

Yeah-Yeah did dramatic movements as if he was mimicking Squints.

"I said Shut-Up! I got a lot of things on my mind!"

Maddie crossed her arms, "You weren't much better Yeah-Yeah. Your tongue was sticking out and I had to stand in front of you to avert your gaze!"

They let out a small chuckle, no one having the energy to laugh. Yeah-Yeah brushed past Maddie. Avery followed her brother into the dugout. Squints had a coke bottle in his hand and was sitting by Chloe's legs. Yeah-Yeah shoved Chloe off the cooler and grabbed his own drink then sat down. Chloe didn't miss a beat, since she couldn't lean on the cooler she leaned on Yeah-Yeah.

Avery shook her head, amused. _Only Chloe could get away with that_

Ham walked up to Benny, he was sweating really bad, "This pop isn't working, Benny. I'm baking like a toasted cheeser! It's so hot here!"

Ham threw his coke bottle onto the ground.

"I'm not hot," Chloe said.

Yeah-Yeah opened his mouth to say something. Chloe held a finger up, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah-Yeah! Whatever you are about to say about being _hot _don't say it," she growled.

"How'd you know? "

"I've known since you were born. I can kinda read your mind."

Yeah-Yeah just rolled his eyes and continued drinking his coke. Benny and Ham walked back into the dugout. Benny stopped short and looked at his sister.

"Man Chloe sit up."

She opened one eye, "Why?"

"Yeah-Yeah doesn't need somebody leaning on him."

"If he didn't move the cooler then I wouldn't be leaning on him."

"Chloe!"

"If Yeah-Yeah wants me to sit up then he'll tell me!"

Benny shook his head, realizing that the fight was useless. Chloe smiled then closed her eyes, knowing that she won the argument. Avery knew that her brother didn't care.

Emily started whining, "Its so hot! Can't we go home!"

Squints raised his coke bottle, "It's 150 degrees out there! You can't play baseball. You have to call it for the day."

"You gotta listen to him, Benny."

"Yeah-Yeah."

"We'll melt!"

Everyone murmured their agreement.

Benny shook his head, Avery knew that Benny would play baseball all day, all night, rain, shine, tidal wave whatever. Everyone else knew it too.

"Vote then. Anybody who wants to be... a "can't hack it" panty waist who wears their mama's bra, raise your hand."

Everyone's hand shot into the air. Avery lifted her hand as high as she could. Its not like they were actually going to do it. Benny looked around and groaned. The only one without a raised hand was Chloe and according to Benny, she didn't count.

"I can do that!"

"No problem."

"I can totally pull it off!"

Benny waved his hands, "Fine Fine Fine! Be like that. So what are we gonna do?"

Yeah-Yeah shoved Chloe off of him. He looked around making his weird psycho laugh. The boys all shared knowing glances with each other. Chloe met Benny's gaze and sighed.

"Scam Pool Honeys!"

Avery groaned, Chloe jumped back onto the dugout. Emily and Harper tilted their heads with confusion. Grace and Sophia shook their heads. Maddie hit her head on the fence.

They boys all looked at Benny smiling, waiting for his approval. But it was Chloe who answered from on top of the dugout.

"No, No. No! Not the water! Not the pool!"

This was the only time that Chloe actually whined.

"Please?"

"Why not?"

"Its so hot here!"

"Okay, we don't need you!"

"Chloe!"

Benny grabbed his sister's arm that was dangling and pulled it. She hopped down gracefully. Her hands on her hips, her chin jutting out, and her eyes narrowed.

"Come on Rodeo!" Benny thought of a way to get his sister to go, "I'll muck out Kash's stall!"

"Who is Kash?" Harper asked.

"Chloe's horse," Avery answered

Chloe scoffed, "I can do it myself."

"Then go do it," Squints muttered.

"Maybe I will."

Chloe started walking away, Avery ran to catch up to her.

"Just come to the pool, Please!"

"Why?"

Avery racked her brain for ideas, "Because you need to watch Emily! And because um..."

"Thats what I thought, Emily can look out for herself and she has the rest of the gang. You guys can go."

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince her, Avery walked back to the dugout where the gang was waiting. Avery shook her head.

"She won't come."

"Its not like we need her," Kenny stated.

"Vote then, raise your hand if you _want _Chloe to come with us," Benny ordered.

Harper's hand went up first, Emily a close second, then Avery, Yeah-Yeah, Smalls, Grace, Sophia, Bertram, Squints, Timmy and Tommy, Ham. With a roll of his eyes Kenny raised his hand.

"Cool, I have just the trick," Benny said, then jogged out to meet his sister.

* * *

**Chloe P.O.V**

"Hi.

I remember you.

Oh sexy.

Hey girls."

Chloe was watching Ham unsuccessfully trying to flirt with the girls laying on their towels. He was waving at them and flexing. Chloe watched with disgust, then he kissed his hand and waved at them. It was awful. Chloe was sitting on the side on her blue towel with her sunglasses on. Benny had promised to buy her an ice cream if she came and she agreed.

"Cannonball!" Ham screamed as he jumped into the pool.

The water splashed up and soak the girls on their towels. The water got Chloe the most.

"Ham!" she screamed.

Then she jumped into the pool and doggy paddled to the red-haired boy. Unlike the other members of the gang, Chloe couldn't swim that well, one of the many reasons she hated swimming. She jumped him and pushed him under water, he came back up spluttering and chased her. Chloe giggled and hid behind Benny. Benny moved out and Ham shoved Chloe under. When she came back up, she noticed Squints started staring at something. The boys stopped their games and looked at whatever caught Squints attention.

_It was Wendy Peffercorn._ Chloe sighed.

She was putting on sun tan lotion. Her hands ran town to feet which were pointed, the rubbing back up her legs as slow as she could. As if she wanted to attract attention.

Chloe crossed her arms, _Couldn't Wendy put lotion on like a Normal person? Apparently not._

"Aw man," Benny sighed.

"Yeah Yeah too cool."

Timmy's eyes were wide open, "She don't know what she's doing."

"She don't know what she's doing," Tommy softly repeated.

"Yeah she does. She knows exactly what she's doing," Benny was in a daze.

Chloe planted herself right in front of the group, "Boys listen to me," she talked as if she was talking to kindergartners.

"She is putting on sun-tan lotion so she doesn't get burned. Okay? Kenny, Yeah-Yeah, Grace, and I don't get burned because we have darker skin. Everyone else especially Ham and Emily get burned because they have light skin. So Wendy doesn't want to get burned so she is putting lotion on."

Squints shoved her aside and rubbed his glasses, " I've swum here every summer of my adult life. And every summer, there she is, lotioning, oiling, oiling, lotioning. Smiling! Smiling!"

Maddie turned around and glared at Wendy. Chloe rolled her eyes, _Ugh boys. _

"I can't take it anymore!" Squints screamed, he pushed everyone out of the way, "Move!"

_What is he doing?_

They all watched as Squints swam to the wall and hauled himself up. Then he walked towards the diving board.

"What's wrong with him? - What's he doing?" Smalls freaked out.

"Three summers of this. I think he finally snapped," Kenny said.

Yeah-Yeah's eyes widened, "I don't know. But that's the deep end, and Squints can't swim."

Maddie started swimming over to him. Squints stood up on the diving board and waved to Wendy. She looked at him and gave a flirtatious wave back.

Chloe glared at the lifeguard, _It must be impossible for her to wave like a Normal person too._

Then Squints plugged his nose and jumped. For a second everything was still, it was like time stopped. Then Maddie started screaming hysterically. Everyone rushed to the wall and climbed up. Chloe started climbing then almost slipped back into the water, but Yeah-Yeah grabbed her hand and hauled her up. Chloe gripped his hand then made her way up. Wendy heard the commotion and dived into the cold water.

Maddie went to the edge of the pool and stared into the water. Chloe watched her bend her knees as if she was about jump. Chloe grabbed Maddie and yanked her back. Another lifeguard was at the edge too. Wendy came up, holding a limp and lifeless Squints in her arms. The man helped her up and they laid Squints on his back, moving his knees up and down. Chloe held Maddie back, as Wendy started giving Squints mouth to mouth and checking his chest for sign of life.

Emily whimpered and hid behind Ham, Avery just stared with her mouth open. Maddie was fighting against Chloe to get to her younger brother.

"Come on, Squints."

"Come on, Squints."

"Squints!"

"Come on, Squints. Squints."

"Come on, Squints. Come on."

"Wake up!"

"Come on, breathe, would you?"

Wendy Peffercorn kept up the mouth to mouth. Maddie struggled against Chloe's grip.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"Maddie, if you don't calm down right now, the next time you come over I'll feed you to Axel!" Chloe threatened.

Squints kept laying there. Making no movements or sounds.

"Come on, Squints! You can do it! Pull through, bud!"

"Come on, man! Come on!"

"Yeah, yeah. He looks pretty crappy."

"Squints! Come on, man."

"Oh, God, he looks like a dead fish."

When Bertram said the word dead, Maddie let out a heart rending howl she kept struggling, trying as hard as she could to get to Squints. Chloe pulled Maddie back and thrust her to Ham, knowing that he would keep her away. Chloe felt something warm get pressed into her hand and noticed Avery had grabbed all of their dresses. Chloe slipped hers on, grateful for the little warmth it provided. Chloe looked back at Squints and Wendy. When Wendy went to check his breathing, Squints eyes popped open and he smiled.

Everyone stepped backwards, confused. Maddie stopped struggling against Benny, her faced turned red.

When the lifeguard came back he closed his eyes again. Wendy put her lips on Squint's and he grabbed her head and kissed her. Hands were slapped over the little kids faces and the older kids just stared with wide eyes. Maddie let out a shriek of anger.

"Little Pervert!" She shrieked.

Wendy grabbed Squints by the arm and started pulling him to the exit. The gang followed. Each of them screaming insults and trying to free Squints.

"And stay out!" Wendy screeched as she threw him on the ground.

Maddie went up to brother and gave him a hug, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!"

"Good!" Then she smacked him on the arm, "You idiot! What where you thinking! That was sneaky, rotten, and low!"

Maddie didn't wait for an answer and stormed off. Ham walked up and handed him his glasses.

"Oh, hey, here's your glasses. Did you plan that?"

"Of course I did. I been planning it for years."

Ham ran to the group, "You guys, he planned that! He knew what he was doing!"

"And he apparently knows how to swim too!" Emily yelled.

"Don't praise him!" Maddie growled.

Squints walked taller, even taking the lead from Benny. Chloe expected Benny to tell Squints to back off but Benny actually dropped back until he was in the back.

Chloe shook her head, half amused and half annoyed. Squints had kissed the lifeguard and they all now banned from the pool. Chloe shook her head again.

_Brothers_

**My least favorite chapter that I have written so far...**

**Please read and review though!**

**Next chapter will be soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harper P.O.V**

The sun was beginning to set and the temperature was beginning to drop. People started getting out their fireworks and lighting them. It was the Fourth of July.

Harper and her brother were inside talking with their mother when the someone knocked on the door. Scotty ran to open it, Harper followed close behind. It was Benny and Chloe. Benny had his glove and bat in his hand while Chloe just stood there with a couple blankets and her rottweiler Axel sitting close to her legs.

"Get your glove and come on," Benny beckoned to Scott.

"Whats going on?" Scotty asked.

"Night game. Come on. Come on!"

"Grab a couple blankets. Every year in the fourth of July, we have a sleepover in the outfield," Chloe said.

_ A sleep over outside! _Harper thought excitedly. _We never had outdoor sleep overs!_

She quickly ran inside and asked for permission. Her mother said yes, and Harper grabbed a couple blankets. She ran back outside.

Scotty was still inside looking for his glove that he seemed to misplace. Chloe looked Harper up and down.

"Nice dress."

"Thanks! I got it last year."

Harper twirled in her dress, it was red with white pearls on it and a big pink flower on the front. Then Scott came out with his glove, a blanket, and his hat. Benny and Scotty took off running. Chloe and Harper ran to catch up and Axel stayed close to his owner's side. The rest of the gang was sitting in chairs until they saw Benny, then they all got up and started running too. All the girls had one or two blankets in their hands. Harper looked around and noticed that Ham was missing.

"Guys Wait up!"

Harper turned to see Ham running at them with Emily following close behind. They passed a table full of food and couldn't resit grabbing a hot dog and some chips.

_Do they EVER stop eating?_ Harper wondered.

Once Ham and his sister got their food they started running after the gang. They leaped over some small fountain fireworks and weaved through some trees. Harper's dress swished against her knees. As she ran, Harper glanced around at the other girls. They were all wearing dresses. Emily, Sophia, and Grace had similar blue dresses on. Avery's dress was white along with Maddies'. Chloe's dress was a show stopper. Her dress was midnight blue that came down to her knees. It white gems that went from her left shoulder to her right side. She had a red flower tucked behind her ear.

* * *

"There is only night game a year," Chloe explained to Harper as they finally made it to the Sandlot, "On the 4th of the July the fireworks are so bright that the sky brightens up. They boys feel like the big leagues. The fireworks remind them of the big stadium lights that shine."

Harper looked up at the fireworks, brighting the sky with red, blue, white, and orange lights. Chloe laid down her two blankets deep in center field, they would be safe from any pop flies or stray balls. The other girls immediately followed suit and did the same. Harper placed her blankets at the end. Axel ran around barking and leaping up, enjoying the night as much as the kids. Chloe laid down on her blankets and the other girls did the same. Harper gave a gasp as a huge firework burst right over them.

_Fourth of July was never like this back home!_

Harper noticed that it wasn't just the girls enjoying the show. The boys were slowly making their way towards them, Benny kept running bases. The brothers slowly lowed themselves on the ground next to them. Scott laid down next to Harper and didn't make any noises. Benny soon joined them, relaxing on Harper's right side, the only space avaible. Harper looked around.

_Why wasn't he with Chloe? _

Then Harper saw why, Yeah-Yeah was on Chloe's left side and her rottweiler occupied her other side. Harper looked away and watched the fireworks. The fireworks soon stopped and all fifteen kids and one dog were fast asleep.

**I know.**

**it's the shortest chapter, but I have a feeling that you guys are going to LOVE the next chapter!**

**PLEASE Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harper**

Harper blinked the blurriness away from her eyes as she woke up the next day. The sky was a beautiful light blue with wispy clouds slowly drifting across. She struggled to her elbows, slowly realizing that she was the only one awake. Chloe who was sleeping on the other end had completely turned her body around, she was now sleeping horizontally with her head on Yeah-Yeah and her loyal dog Axel by her side snoring gently. Benny slowly began to stir, he was sleeping next to Harper facing away from her. He gave a yawn and looked around.

"Morning," she said.

Benny ran his hands through his hair, "Hey."

He got up and slowly started kicking the boys awake, careful to leave the girls alone. Harper got up too and went to wake Chloe when Benny stopped her.

"Leave Chloe to sleep. She is always up early taking care of her animals. I'll do it for her today."

Benny then noticed Yeah-Yeah being used as a pillow for Chloe and his big brother instincts kicked in. He kicked him hard in the feet, startling the thirteen year old. Axel gave a growl as Yeah-Yeah stood up. Harper held her breath, _what if Axel woke up Chloe? _But Axel didn't, as soon as he saw that his owner wasn't in any danger he laid his head down and Chloe laid her hand on him. Benny shook his head then went to the rest of the boys. The boys carefully slid away from their sisters, once everyone was up Benny told them the plan for the day.

"We'll go home and do whatever chores we have to do. Then we will meet back here at noon and play ball. We'll leave our sisters here, they'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Yeah, mom will kill me if something happens to Avery."

"I'm not sure..."

"Look, Chloe is here with her dog. And the baseball bats are right beside them. They will be fine," Benny said.

"Alright."

"Okay."

Benny then turned to Harper, "What's your plan?"

"Um...I guess go home and change then come back. I'll be back here before you guys."

"Alright lets go then!"

* * *

Harper was coming back from her house when she noticed a couple posters hanging in the windows of stores of Chloe. They were all simple pictures, Chloe sitting down with her hair to one side and gazing away from the camera with a coke bottle in her hand or some other product. Underneath it said:

"Keith and Parker Rodriguez daughter likes it, why not try it for yourself? "

_Wait! Chloe and Benny are the children of the movie star Rodriguezs'? I knew that they lived here but I didn't know that they had children!_

Harper almost squealed with excitement then started running towards the Sandlot. She jumped over a couple bottle caps and fireworks that no one bothered to clean up last night. Soon she reached the lot. To her amazement, Chloe was still asleep. All the other girls were awake running around and playing tag or some other chase game at home plate. Harper ran up to them.

"Is Chloe really the daughter of Keith and Parker?" She gasped.

The girls shared a glance before muttering.

"Yeah."

" Uh-uh. "

"Yup."

"How'd you find out?" Chloe startled them.

"Oh uh it was on a poster in a store window. There was a picture of you and it said Keith and Parker's daughter," Harper answered.

"Oh," she ran her fingers through her hair, ridding them of knots and tangles.

"Are you okay?" Harper asked tentatively.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Harper said fidgeting, "You just seem a little upset. Is it because your parents are in New York?"

Chloe snapped her head towards Harper, eyes blazing, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I...it's okay. You can tell me you know."

"But I don't want to!"

Harper held her hand ups, "Okay Okay, sorry."

Chloe's anger died down quickly and gave a deep sigh but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Avery**

Avery giggled as she ran away from Sophia who was currently it. Everyone was playing except for Chloe who was getting ready to leave to go to her horse. Axel was still by her side, carefully watching.

"Oh No!" Maddie groaned.

Avery looked up and saw Phillips and his tiger team ride towards them on their bikes.

Chloe snapped her fingers at her dog, "Axel come!"

Then she reached down and grabbed a baseball bat and walked towards them. Emily stayed in the dugout whimpering and all the other girls followed Chloe.

"What are you doing here Phillips?" Chloe growled.

"Came to talk some sense into your brother about joining our team and leaving all of those rejects he calls a team!" Phillips said.

"The answer is no and will always be no!"

Axel started barking and pacing, sensing his owner's aggression. Avery looked around to see if the other girls were worried, then she saw her brother and the gang. They hadn't seen that there was a problem...yet.

_Hurry! Before Chloe sends Axel to attack! _Avery silently willed them.

Axel's barks became louder and more aggresive, then Avery saw it. Chloe's hand was resting on the rottweiler's head, if she lifted her hand up, Axel would attack. Phillips lifted his head.

"Tell your stupid dog to quit barking!"

Chloe didn't say anything, just lifted her hand and Axel started running towards them. At first it was a bluff, Axel would make a couple fake runs before he actually attacked. The Tigers knew it too.

"If your dumb mutt attacks us, the police are going to put him down!" One boy yelled.

This was enough for Chloe she walked over to them with a baseball bat, but then Benny and the rest of the boys were there. Benny had grabbed onto Axel's bandanna, he was the only one besides Chloe who could control them. Yeah-Yeah and Kenny was holding her back. Then Phillips winked at Chloe.

Harper couldn't believe it, _This kid has some guts. Right after he threatens her dog which everyone knows is Chloe's everything, he goes and flirts with her!_

"You know Chloe, you and your girls can come cheer for our team, a REAL baseball team," he said with a smirk.

" I'll give them something to cheer about, " she growled.

Chloe then attempted to launch herself at him but the boys held her back, Benny looked on with undisguised rage. Yeah-Yeah started whispering in her ear, after a few seconds and a nod from Chloe the boys let her go. Yeah-Yeah reached into his pocket and pulled our a stick of gum. Chloe took it and started chewing on it aggressively. Phillips looked on, jealous.

_Why? _Avery wondered. _They aren't together!_

Then Avery was worried that Benny was going to let go of Axel to protect his little sister. Ham took a step forward.

"Watch it Jerk!" Ham yelled.

"Shut up idiot," Phillips countered.

"Moron!"

"Scab eater!"

" Butt sniffer! "

"Pus licker!"

"Fart smeller!"

Sophia and Bertram shared a look then laughed.

"You eat dog crap for breakfast geek!" Phillips shouted.

Ham didn't miss a beat, "You mix your weeties with your Mama's toe jam!"

The Sandlot boys cheered, Avery gagged.

_Ew!_

Phillips thought for a moment before replying, "You bob for apples in the toilet! And you like it!"

Ham's eyes widened, "You play ball like a girl!"

Everything was silent, even Axel had stopped barking. Benny slowly let the go of the dog and he trotted over to Chloe and sat down. Then Squints started laughing. Avery looked to see if any of the girls were offended, after all they played pretty well. Maybe that was why they weren't bothered by it, because they were taught by the best, their brothers. Phillips found his tongue.

"What did you say?"

Ham lifted his head, a smug smile hung on his face. "You heard me."

" Tomorrow! Noon, at our field! Be there buffalo butt breath! "

"Count on it pee drinking crap face!"

With a last wink at Chloe, Phillips and his team started leaving. Chloe turned to her dog.

"Axel! Go fetch!"

Then she pointed at the boys riding away. With a happy bark, Axel ran at them. A boy on the team let out a large squeal. The Sandlot kids chased them, kicking their tires until they were gone.

* * *

**Chloe**

_How dare they threaten my dog! No one threatens my animals! _

Chloe stooped down to pet her dog. Benny crouched down.

"You alright?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

Benny licked his lips, "What I mean is did they touch you? Hurt you physically?"

Chloe shook her head, "No they didn't touch any of us."

"Good, now tell me what's wrong ."

"Lets see, Phillips and his stupid team was here, Axel got threatened, Harper found out who are parents are, and you stole my pillow."

Benny looked confused, "Your pillow? You were using Yeah-Yeah as a pillow."

"Have you seen that kid! He has no muscles, his stomach is as flat as a pancake. He's a perfect pillow and you stole him."

Benny laughed, "Yeah your fine."

"CHloe, I have something that I think will cheer you up," Avery crouched down too and handed Chloe a flier, "The fair is coming tomorrow night and they asked me me if I wanted to dance for them. I told them yes if my friends would too. Will you?"

Chloe looked at the flier than at the nervous eleven year old. Avery was a dancer and could do any type of dancing, from square dancing to ballet. Chloe smiled.

"Of course! I'd like to!"

Avery's face broke out into a huge grin, "Thanks! Is it okay if we borrow some of your dresses for it? And Grace said she would do our hair and Maddie offered to do makeup and Emily planned on making us a meal."

Chloe stood up and linked her own arm with Avery's, "Lets go learn those dance moves of yours!"

** Done! **

**I wish I could say that I'd update soon but I honestly don't know. Hopefully I'll be able too! And thank you all for the reviews and the support! **

**Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Review! **

**Avery**

_Avery grabbed an orange and yellow flier hanging off of a lamp post in front of the barber shop. The headline read:_

_Seeking young female dancers for the fair on July 6th! Come to the ticket booth at the fair grounds to sign up!_

_Avery squealed with excitement. She loved dancing, any type of dancing. She had been doing it since she was five. Avery ran as fast as she could to the grounds, stopping once when she dropped the flier. Soon she reached the fair grounds, Avery skidded in front of the ticket booth and slapped it down._

_ "H...Hello!" She gasped to the surprised man. " I'd like to sign up for this please! "_

_The man looked her over, "aren't you a little young to be doing this?"_

_ Usually at this time Avery would back down and leave, but this could be a large step into future dancing. _

_ "No where on that flier does it say you have to be a certain age!"_

_ "Yes well, we were hoping that someone famous would come and attract more people. More people equals more money."_

_ "Let me guess, when you mean famous you mean the Rodriguezs don't you?" _

_ The man fingered his shirt collar nervously, " Um...Yeah, they do live here right?"_

_ " They're in New York right now," Avery said. _

_A small kindle of hope flickered in her heart, "__Since they aren't here, can I dance?"_

_ "You are still young, you haven't aged."_

_By now the eleven year old was getting desperate, "What if I told you that I knew the Rodriguez's thirteen year old daughter!"_

_ The man looked up at her, "Really? Can you bring her here and have her dance?"_

_ "On two conditions, I also get to dance with all of my friends."_

_ He eyed her suspiciously, "And two?"_

_ "No one outside of this town gets to know."_

_ Avery held out her hand, after a small moment of hesitation the man agreed and gave Avery the paper work to fill out. She felt a little nervous putting down Chloe's information. It was an unspoken rule between all the kids. Benny and Chloe get treated the same way as everyone else, that their parents didn't matter in the kid's world. Avery wondered what would happen if they found out..._

* * *

Avery jolted our of her dream in a cold sweat, it wasn't just a dream but a memory of what happened three days ago. Avery groaned and slapped her pillow over her face, trying to convince herself it was fine and that she needed to go back to sleep. She fluffed her pillow then put it back under her head and looked at her clock.

_1:07_

She rolled over to her other side and calmed her breathing. Avery closed her eyes and tried thinking about something else, but it all led back to her fear of Chloe finding out. She rolled over and looked at her clock again.

_1:15_

With a huff, Avery slid out of her bed onto the soft carpet. She tip toed into her brother's room. He'd know what to do. Avery quietly walked up to him and gently shook him.

"Alan."

he groaned, she tried again.

"Alan!"

"Yeah Yeah?"

" I need to tell you something! "

Yeah-Yeah gave another groan, "Can't it wait until morning?"

"It's about Chloe," she whispered.

He blinked open his blue eyes, "What is it?"

"Can I sit?"

"Yeah Yeah."

She sat and he pushed himself until he was resting on his elbows.

"Well..."

* * *

After Avery was done telling her brother what happened, he just stared at her. She drew circles on his carpet with her feet.

After a few minutes he spoke, "Yeah Yeah you shouldn't of done any of that."

"I know!" Avery said guilty. "Is there anyway you can help me?"

"I don't know if there is anything we can do Avery."

"Please!"

" You just have to hope that you can trust that man not to bring anyone outside of town here. "

"But what if Chloe finds out what I did?"

" Then she will probably feed you to her dogs, " he said.

"You are no help! Did you know that?" Avery fretted.

With a roll of his eyes, Yeah Yeah gave his little sister a quick side hug then shoved her out of his room. Avery felt a little bit better and a new determination to not let Chloe find out.

* * *

**Chloe**

"Sasha hurry!" Chloe said as she tugged on the leash, but her rottweiler was too busy sniffing a lamp post, reading a message left by another dog. You couldn't hurry that.

Chloe twirled in a circle taking in the new day. It was only five in the morning but it was slowing getting hot. Finally Sasha was done, Chloe hurried back inside her house. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Went to the barn with Sasha. Dogs already ate and Axel is in my room. There is some pancake batter in the fridge, the milkman already came. I'll be back home at about 9:30. Dodger is at Avery's house again. _

She pinned it up on a wall where Benny was sure to see it. After making sure that her dogs had water, Chloe grabbed Sasha and they made their way to the barn. The ranch was owned by the Palledorous family and that was where Chloe boarded her horse.

Soon they made it to the ranch, Chloe's second home. She breathed in the hay smelling air. Chloe unclipped Sasha's leash from her bandanna and let her rottweiler run wild. Sasha loved it there just as much as Chloe. There was nine horses, three quarter horses, one paint, two thoroughbreds, two arabians, and one mustang. Chloe loved all of the horses as if they were her own, but the mustang was truly hers'.

_Kash_

Kash was black with a white star. He had been Chloe's horse since she was seven. After mucking out all the stalls and feeding the horses, Chloe put a halter on Kash and led him to the arena. She took the halter off, kicked her shoes off, and mounted him. Using her feet she guided him into a slow trot. Slowly, Chloe stood up on Kash and held her arms out. After riding on him like that she made him canter.

_Okay you got this..._

Chloe crouched down then did a back flip, landing it perfectly.

"Lo hicimos Kash! ¡Buen chico!" Chloe said happily.

She sat down on her horse and guided him to a stop. Chloe hopped down and grabbed an apple and fed it to him. Kash snorted. She patted his neck and stroked his head.

"Nice flip," a voice startled her.

Without turning around, Chloe answered him. "What are you doing here Benny? It's only like 6:30!"

"Can't a big brother visit his little sister?"

"You see me all the time, the barn is my place."

"The Sandlot is my place and I let you come."

Chloe turned around, "That's because I can't ride Kash all the time and there isn't really anything to do in the town that only has 500 people."

Benny shrugged.

"So? Whats up? Why are you here?"

He licked his lips, "Don't come to our game today."

"Why not?"

"Yesterday you would've sent Axel to attack Phillips then you were going to bash his head in."

"But I didn't!"

"Only because we got there in time!"

She shrugged, "He asked for it,"

"Chloe! If you are going to come I need you to control yourself, please The Sandlot is at risk."

"Fine! I'll control myself, for the Sandlot."

Benny smiled, "Thanks" He went up and gave Kash a pat before leaving.

* * *

**Harper**

"Wow!" Harper breathed.

All fifteen kids were walking to the Tiger's baseball field. It was huge and a lot nicer than the Sandlot could ever be. The grass was a bright green, they had real dugouts, and the dirt was actual dirt, not the dusty stuff the kids played on. The sun beat high over head and the sky was a bright blue. Harper turned to her brother, he appeared to be nervous.

"Nervous?" she asked.

Scott looked around before dropping his voice into a whisper, "Yes, what if I fail the whole team and we lose the Sandlot because of me?"

"You won't!" Harper reassured him. "You are just as great as the whole team! And if for some reason you do mess up, I'm sure Benny will pick up the slack."

Scott still looked worried but a small smile appeared on his lips, "Yeah, Thanks."

Harper looked around to see if anyone was scared, the boys strode confidentially in the front with their baseball bats on their shoulders and gloves in their hands. Ham was leading them and the girls were behind them, looking just as confident. Harper was in the very back with her brother, she ran to catch up to the rest.

"Is anyone nervous that we'll lose?"

The team stopped walking and turned to her.

"Nervous?"

"Why would we be nervous?"

"Are you serious?"

Harper lowered her head as she heard the team talk, "Sorry but we could lose the lot for good."

Chloe waved her hand, "The Tigers is all just talk, they would be lucky to actually score a point!"

The boys laughed, backing up Chloe's comment.

"She's right!" Kenny said, "Besides, I'll just strike them out with my heater!"

Ham slugged her on the shoulder, "Nothing to worry about, they are the ones who should be worried!"

"Yeah Yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed. "We have Benny, and we all know that Benny will hit a home run!"

Seeing everyone being so confident, Harper began feeling better.

"Why can't we play?" Emily whined. "We could easily beat them!"

"Because Ham needs to back up his big mouth!" a voice said.

They had reached the other team, Phillips was the one who talked.

"Or maybe its because you are scared of getting beat by a bunch of girls!" Chloe shot back.

Benny gave Chloe a warning look, with a sigh she backed off and went to their respective dugout. The other girls followed and sat down on the bench. Soon the boys joined them setting down their bats.

"We field first," Squints informed them.

"Strike them out Kenny!"

"Give them the heater!"

"You guys got this!"

The girls cheered as the boys took their positions, a real game with real opponents. Anything could happen.

It was wasn't long when Kenny struck them out, only one kid ended up on the base but was soon out when Squints threw the ball to Timmy and got him out at first. Now they were up to bat, Yeah-Yeah being first. They trusted him to take some pitches, helping his teammates get a good read on the pitcher. Once on base, Yeah-Yeah will be given an "open pass" to steal second when he believed he has his best shot.

The first pitch was a ball, way to high. The second pitch was so low that it looked like the pitcher was trying to bowl. The third pitch was perfect and he swung, the ball was hit way into right field where the kid wasn't focusing. Yeah-Yeah made it all the way to second before the pitcher got the ball. The boys hollered and the girls yelled their support. Ham was next and he too hit the ball far, advancing Yeah-Yeah to home. They were already winning by mile. It kept going like that, every kid hitting the ball, only Smalls and Tommy got out. Soon Bertram and Benny were left, Bertram went up first and hit the baseball on the third baseline. This time the other team was ready and threw it to second where he just slide in. Bertram fell on his back, holding his ankle and his face twisted in pain.

"Time Out!" Chloe called then ran out to check on the tall lengthy kid.

After a few moments, Chloe ran back.

"It looks like he twisted his ankle sliding in, he won't be able to play for the rest of the game," she told them.

Ham muttered something inaudible under his breath, Harper wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he said.

"Well let's bring him into the dugout and figure something out," Benny said.

Timmy nodded and went with Benny to help get their teammate in, Phillips and his team looked on with smug faces.

"You have to forfeit Rodriguez! You don't a full team!"

Chloe whirled on their attackers, "Shut-up Phillips!"

" What are we going to do? " Sophia asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"Well Phillips is right, even though I hate to admit it," Maddie said. " We are going to have to give this game up. "

"No, we just need Sophia to take her brother's place for this game," Kenny said.

"Me?" She whimpered.

Avery shook her head, "That's not a good idea."

" Why not? " Squints argued.

"Because she is too young to be playing with a bunch of stupid idiots, they'll pick on her instead, " Avery answered thinking.

"Like we'd let them!" Timmy said.

"Like we'd let them!" Tommy repeated.

"We need someone older and with more experience, someone who could take them," Maddie said.

"Yeah-Yeah... Chloe?"

Benny shook his head, "No way."

The team sighed but knew better not to argue.

"Why not?" Chloe asked. "I could take them!"

"Because I said no, we talked about this in the barn!"

Chloe began to say something then switched to Spanish, "I...Por favor! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!"

"Sé que puedes..."

Harper looked back and forth between the two siblings, having no idea what they were saying. She leaned over to Ham.

"What are they saying?"

"No one knows, but its best to stay out of it anyways." He answered.

Harper nodded slowly and turned back to them.

"¡No estás a cargo!" Chloe growled.

"Cuando mamá y papá se van, yo estoy a cargo." Benny said.

Chloe narrowed her eyes but didn't say any more.

Scott was quiet the whole time but then he suggested something, "What about Harper?"

They all looked at Harper, she looked down at her feet.

" I've never played second. I'm not sure I could do it! "

"Of course you can!"

"it's easy!"

"We can't afford to lose!"

" I...I'm not sure, what if I mess up? " Harper fretted.

"It's easy, you're fast, you have a great arm, and the whole team will be there," Chloe tried to reassure her.

"Yeah -Yeah!"

"We believe in you!"

"We'll all back you up!"

"But a position I've never played before?"

Benny came up with a solution, "I'll play second and you play center."

Harper liked that plan better, "Sure, If I get to play center."

The team smiled and Harper stole an extra hat and she headed out into the field. Phillips seeing that he wanted to continue, he would have to let Harper play. They had counted Bertram out so they started a new inning.

It wasn't long before Harper heard the familiar crack of a bat as a ball was hit to her. She reached up and jumped, catching the ball into her mitt and she quickly threw the ball to first. It was a brilliant double play. Harper could hear the girls calling her name and cheering for her, she caught the eyes of many of the boys who were looking on with approval and were impressed. Harper smiled, and waited for the next ball.

**Okay so a few things:**

**1\. Please go check out **Lexiimakay16 **and **LatinFlower98. **They both helped me out and write amazing stories! So make sure to go check them out!**

**2\. Yes, Benny and Chloe both speak Spanish. They are latino and I got the idea from** LatinFlower98. **The translations are down below.**

**3\. The next chapter is on its way, this was orginnaly going to be the fair scene as well but then the chapter would've been to long.**

**Okay, here are the translations:**

**Lo hicimos Kash! Buen chico**/ We did it Kash! Good Boy!

**Por favor! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo**/ please! I can do it

**Sé que puedes**/ I know you can

**¡No estás a cargo!**/ You are not in charge!

**Cuando mamá y papá se van, yo estoy a cargo**/ When mom and dad leave, I'm in charge


	11. Chapter 11

**Harper**

Harper rang Chloe's doorbell and heard the familiar giggles of the other girls and the barks of Axel. Chloe opened the door and let her in.

"Come on! We need you to get ready!"

Chloe pulled her into her room where the other girls were waiting.

"Wow!" Harper breathed.

Chloe had transformed her room so that a mirror with lights was by her desk and there was dresses everywhere. It looked like an actual dressing room used for movie stars. Maddie was currently at the desk putting make-up on Sophia while Grace was curling Sophia's hair.

"Where's Emily?" Harper asked, sitting down on Chloe's bed.

"She will be over soon, she's cooking us dinner," Grace answered.

"Where are the boys?"

"Downstairs," Chloe answered this time. "They're celebrating their big win or should I say your big win."

Harper blushed with embarrassment. Benny did score a home run like everyone knew but Harper made the most plays getting almost everyone out. Phillips and his team were furious that a girl was able to get them out and get on a base.

"Oh come on," Harper said, picking at her shirt. "It was all just luck."

"Nu-uh!"

"Harper!"

"You're a great player!"

Harper smiled at all the praise. It was nice being able to show off what she learned about baseball.

"There!" Maddie clapped her hands. "You're done!"

Sophia climbed out of the chair, she looked great! Her dirty blond hair fell into relaxed curls around her face, her light brown eyes were more noticeable, and her cheekbones really popped out in a good way. She had her orange dress on with a brown leather belt and her cowboy boots on and her hat. The theme for the fair was western and it was just luck that Chloe had cowboy boots in every size.

"Aren't they great!" Sophia squealed.

Harper had to stifle a giggle, even though she looked older and more mature she was still eleven.

"Who's next?" Maddie asked looking around.

Besides Chloe and Harper, everyone else was ready.

"You are," Chloe nudged Harper foward.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't mind going last."

"I go last, I always go last. Now go on."

Harper sat down in the chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Harper was done. She opened her eyes and gasped. She looked beautiful! Maddie and Grace were amazing, they transformed her into an angel. Harper touched the mirror to make sure that it was her she was looking at.

"Do you like it?" Grace fretted. "I did your hair a little bit differently because of how thick it is."

"I love it!"

"Good! " Chloe clapped her hands excitedly.

As the other girls chatted about the dance, Harper admired her red dress. All the girls wore different colors. Since Avery was in front of the group dancing she wore white to pop out more. Emily and Grace right behind her wearing yellow, Maddie and Sophia with orange, and Harper and Chloe in the back wearing red. Harper twirled in the dress.

"Wow, you look almost as country as Chloe, and I didn't think that was possible," Benny commented.

Harper froze momentarily. Then turned around.

"Uh...thanks?"

Chloe whirled around on her chair, making her hat fall off.

"Benny! Did you forget how to knock?"

"I did knock, you just couldn't hear me over all your giggling."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Letting you know that the boys are sleeping over tonight and Emily is here."

"Thanks for letting us know, now get out!"

With a shake of his head Benny closed the door and left. Harper let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. None of the other girls seemed to notice that Harper had frozen in front of Benny. Then she caught Chloe's eye, and the teen had a sly smile on her lips. Harper gave an inward groan, of course Chloe noticed.

"Come on, " Chloe said, linking her arm with Harper's, "Let's go eat, Emily is a mean cook."

All six girls stomped down the hallway in their boots and into the kitchen where Emily was dishing something out onto plates. It smelled delicious and Harper couldn't wait to dig in. The girls sat at the counter and dug in.

_Its delicious!_

Harper thought. When the girls said that Emily could cook, Harper didn't believe them because Emily was only nine.

"See! Its good!" Maddie said with a mouthful of food.

The other girls muttered their agreement and continued eating. Soon it was time to go.

* * *

**Avery**

The fair was in full swing by the time the seven girls got there, the rides were going, the music was playing, and the food was sizzling. Avery looked around for any signs of reporters or strange people not from their area, but she spotted no one but the boys who were at the ticket booth. The eleven year old allowed herself to relax and start enjoying the night. Avery led them towards the back area where they would be waiting until it was time to dance, which wasn't far off. It wasn't long before they were called up. Avery's stomach tighten as she and the others walked in front of the stage. There wasn't that many people there and most of the people were watching the band. The girls took their positions and waited for the band to start. With a nod from Avery, the band started.

_Turn, hands on hips, turn back around, step forward, dip hat._

Avery's nervous feelings sank away as she started doing what she loved and did best. Since she was in front she couldn't see the other girls and how they were doing. On the next turn she would look. More and more people showed up, some with cameras but all of them people Avery knew. As the girls turned around Avery looked at the other girls. They all seemed to be having fun. Emily and Grace were giggling, Maddie and Sophia were smiling, Harper was grinning but Chloe had her had farther down to cover up her face.

As the song ended flashes started appearing. Avery looked around and saw that there was a much larger crowd, all with cameras. Chloe's face lit up and she ran towards them and started posing.

_She loves the camera! _Avery thought

"You must be Chloe Rodriguez!" A reporter yelled.

Chloe smiled, "Maybe, what can I do for you?"

"Well I had some questions, please tell us how does it feel having your parents in New York?"

Avery panicked, these weren't people from around here. She watched to see how Chloe handled it.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"We know that your parents are in New York shooting a movie and we wanted to know how it makes you feel that your parents left you?"

"My parents aren't actors." she feigned confusion.

The reporter looked genuinely confused, "But you said that you were Chloe Rodriguez..."

Chloe held up a finger, "No, I said maybe I am. Maybe I just said that so people would pay me some attention. I'm not actually Chloe Rodriguez, sure my name is Chloe but there is no way that I am related to famous actors. I live here, don't you think that I would know if some famous daughter or son lived here?"

The reporter groaned and waved his hand, "We've been tricked by a bunch of teens. False alarm!"

The other reporters in the group grumbled and went away. Avery breathed a sigh of relief but it didn't last long when the man who told Avery could dance came up to her.

"You little twerp! You promised that you could get their daughter here!"

Avery trembled. She didn't know what to do but to keep Chloe's secret.

"I...I lied. I just said that so I could dance with m...my friends."

The man clenched his teeth.

"You lied too!" Chloe yelled.

He backed off, "What?"

"You promised not to bring anyone outside this town in and you did. And we wouldn't want the police hearing about this would we?"

The man started sweating and fingering his collar, "Yes...um truly sorry." He dipped his hat to Avery. "Sorry, please continue your dancing."

Avery let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding. She gave Chloe a hug.

"I'm so sorry!"

Chloe shrugged, "I knew the whole time."

Avery let go, "How'd you find out?"

"Guess."

"Yeah-Yeah told you?"

Chloe laughed, "Of course he did."

For once Avery was happy that her brother went behind her back. Emily tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are we still going to dance?"

"Yes."

They were about to start dancing when they noticed nine familiar boys with puke on their shirts.

"Looks like dancing just got cut short," Chloe whispered.

* * *

**Harper**

It turns out that boys are idiots. They had all decided to take chewing tobacco that Bertram had swiped from his father. Chloe had told that boys that once at her house she would wash their clothes and told them to take their shirts off. So now all the boys were carrying their vomit shirts. Chloe was up front with the boys yelling at her brother in spanish, Harper was in the back with the rest of the girls. Harper admired her outfit again, Maddie smiled.

"Like it?"

"Oh I love it!" Harper gushed. "You guys made me look beautiful!"

Emily looked confused, "What are you talking about? You are always pretty."

"Not like Chloe," Harper sighed.

Avery stopped Harper with her hand, "Quit comparing yourself to Chloe, she's just like that."

Harper rubbed her arm, "Yeah but she kinda shows it off too much, did you see the way she was in front of the camera?"

The other girls sighed and shared glances.

"Chloe!" Avery called. "We're going to take the long way home, see you later!"

Chloe waved goodbye and continued with the boys. Avery turned back to Harper.

"You think that Chloe is kinda selfish for loving the camera and being so pretty?"

Harper nodded, "Yeah, it was your night Avery and she took it away from you. Chloe can get any boy to go out with her with just a flutter of her eyes."

"Chloe actually didn't want to take attention away from me, she kept her head down and her hat over her face. She refused to wear any makeup in fear that she would draw more attention."

"And yes Chloe can make any boy fall in love with her but she almost never does, she did once in a dare," Maddie added.

Harper put her hands on her hips, "What about Yeah-Yeah? That kid is following her like she is the only person he ever laid eyes on!"

Avery laughed along with the rest of the girls, "My brother has been crushing on her ever since he was born. She feels the same way about him."

"Why don't they date then?"

" Chloe fears that dating a member of the team will drive a wedge between Benny and the rest of the team, she fears that it will also drive a wedge between him and her. They are closer than most siblings. "

"Why?"

" Benny practically raised her since they were old enough to walk. Even if their parents were around it was like they weren't. They were also So busy that they never had time for their children. That's one of the reasons Chloe has so many animals, " Sophia answered.

Now Harper felt bad, she had been judging Chloe Rodriguez this whole time without knowing the actual story.

Emily sensed that she was feeling bad gave her a small nudge.

"It's okay, we all do it sometimes."

Harper smiled.

* * *

Soon the girls reached their houses. Since the boys weren't going to feel better for a couple of days Harper wondered what they'd do in the meantime. They all said goodnight and headed inside.

**Guys I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was grounded because of grades but I am back! I will be updating soon, I have the next chapter all planned out I just got to write it. Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chloe**

Chloe shook her head, she couldn't believe them! She knew that some of the boys weren't smart but she thought she could trust Benny not to do anything _that _stupid. Chloe took the clothes out of the dryer and threw them into a basket, slamming the dryer door with a satisfying bang. Right now Chloe could hear the boys moaning and groaning downstairs as they tried to watch a movie. It was just luck that the boys had already planned a sleepover so they all had extra clothes. Chloe snorted and stomped downstairs to deliver the now clean shirts.

"Chloe?" Benny weakly called to her.

She tried not to sigh, "What?"

"Thanks for washing our shirts."

Chloe softened, "It was no problem. But I'm tired now and want to go to bed."

"Okay," Benny said.

"When will we feel better?"

"When will we feel better?" Tommy repeated his brother.

"Tomorrow, now good night."

"Night!"

"See you in the morning!"

"Thanks again Chloe!"

Chloe walked into her room and snorted.

_Idiots!_

* * *

The next morning after breakfast the boys were feeling normal again, what happened last night was slowly becoming a distant memory. It was lightly raining outside but promises of a bigger storm made everyone decided to hang out at the Rodriguez's house.

Chloe got off the phone with Harper. She had called every girl and invited them to come over and hang out. Chloe started walking downstairs to let the boys know when Ham's loudmouth stopped her.

"You would want to go out with Chloe?" Ham yelled.

"Yeah, she's pretty ," Smalls said.

Chloe threw a hand over her mouth.

Ham turned to his next victim.

"Okay Benny! Which girl out of the seven of the them would you go out with?"

"Six," Yeah Yeah corrected.

Ham turned towards him, "Huh?"

"It would be six cause Benny wouldn't go out with Chloe."

" Yeah neither would you! " Squints scoff.

Yeah-Yeah rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Kenny asked.

"Do we have to do this? This is what girls do on sleepovers! Let's watch a scary movie or talk baseball or something!" Benny groaned.

"No come on!"

"Umm Harper I guess?"

Chloe giggled then quickly covered her mouth but she was too late. Benny and the rest of the boys heard her.

"Chloe!" Benny barked.

She walked into the room and smirked at her brother. He was sitting on the floor next to Smalls, Ham, and Kenny. Timmy and Tommy were sitting a little ways from them. Yeah-Yeah, Squints, and Bertram shared the couch.

"What did you hear?" Ham growled.

"Oh everything!" Chloe said.

She stalked over the couch and shoved Squints away and settled beside Yeah-Yeah, he looked like he just won the lottery.

"Everything?" Smalls asked nervously.

"Oh yes everything!" She smirked. "I especially loved the part where you all believe Yeah-Yeah wouldn't go out with me!"

"Not on my watch, " Benny muttered.

"Now, what's going to stop me from telling the girls what I heard? They'll be over any minute!" Chloe asked.

Benny glared at her and fished out a dime, enough to buy an ice cream cone. He flicked it over to his sister and she caught it. Chloe studied it then raised her hand.

"Higher?" Benny groaned and searched his pocket for more coins.

"Upstairs come on. Help me find something so Chloe won't tell."

The boys followed Benny's order but Yeah-Yeah who was still quite comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah-Yeah you too!"

Yeah-Yeah got up and followed them, Benny gave him a smack upside the head. Once they were gone Chloe laughed. Now she could black mail her brother. Her laughing was cut short when a large boom echoed through the house.

_Thunder!_

Chloe was terrified of thunder. Another large boom came. Chloe grabbed a blanket that was on he couch and wrapped herself in it.

"Benny?" She whispered.

A larger boom echoed and she hid under the blanket.

"Benny?" She called louder.

Then the largest boom of thunder seemed to shake the house. She started crying.

"Benny!" Chloe shrieked.

Suddenly he was there, hugging her and trying to calm her down. It wasn't working, she shook harder as thunder continued to echo throughout the house. She buried her face even more in the blanket. Chloe was so scared that she didn't even notice the other warm bodies pushed against her, nor did she notice that the girls had arrived. The lights flickered then it was dark. Chloe noticed that.

"Benny?" She cried out shaking.

"I'm here. The lights just went out."

Chloe lifted her head out of her blanket and could barley make out the others. Then she noticed the bodies pressed against her.

"Who's beside me?"

"Me!"

"Who's me?" She snapped.

Yeah-Yeah. "

"Who's at my feet?"

"Squints!"

As the kids called out where they were Chloe slowly started to calm down. She was safe. Then lighting flashed followed by another large boom.

"Axel! Sasha! Dodger! " she called.

The dogs ran down the stairs and jumped up on the couch, covering Chloe with licks. Then Chloe remembered something, her horse Kash was also scared of thunder storms. She tore herself away from Benny and the others.

"Chloe!" Benny yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Going to see Kash!"

Another flash of lighting.

"It's not safe!"

"Kash needs me!" Chloe bolted up the stairs.

"Chloe!" Benny yelled.

But it was too late, she was gone.

* * *

**Harper**

For a few moments everything was silent, then everyone started yelling. Chloe was gone, out in the dangerous storm. Emily was howling and clinging to Ham, Maddie, Avery, and Grace were under a table, and Sophia was under a blanket. Harper just stood there in the middle of the room next to her brother. All three dogs were barking, Benny was trying to get to the stairs so he could leave and find Chloe but Bertram and Kenny were holding him back. Yeah-Yeah, Squints, Timmy and Tommy were pacing. The yelling continued and Harper couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" Harper shrieked.

Everything went silent, even the dogs stopped barking.

"Freaking out isn't going to bring Chloe back. We all need to calm down."

Benny struggled, "I need to get to her!"

"Benny! If we do happen to lose Chloe..."

Emily howled.

"We can't risk losing you too!" Harper finished.

"Yeah Yeah!"

"She's right!"

"Come on Benny man, it's Chloe she is too fast to get hit by lightning!"

"Yeah calm down!"

" Yeah calm down! "

Benny took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay, I'm calm."

Harper sat down on the floor, they all started talking again, but this time in calm whispers.

An hour passed and the storm was over, light rain hit the roof. The kids went upstairs and waited for Chloe.

"There she is!" Grace yelled who was sitting by a window. Everyone ran outside and there was Chloe walking as if nothing happened. Her raven hair was plastered to her face and she wore no shoes which all just made her look more exotic. Benny ran up to her.

"¿Que estabas pensando? Corriendo hacia una tormenta como esa?"

"Kash me necesitaba!" She replied stubbornly.

Benny opened his mouth to say something then realized that it wasn't worth it.

"Chloe!" Emily squealed then ran up to her and hugged her.

The other girls ran up to her too. Harper gave Chloe a large hug then stepped back.

"Poor Yeah-Yeah," Harper teased. "He couldn't stop crying for you!"

Chloe laughed, an angel like sound.

"Was not!" Came Yeah-Yeah's reply.

Chloe walked towards him as if to give him a hug but turned away to hug Axel.

"The fact that she loves that dog more than me..." Yeah-Yeah muttered.

Benny smacked him again, the second time that day.

"Let's go back inside," Benny suggested, throwing one arm around Harper and the other over his sister.

The boys and Chloe exchanged a look that Harper couldn't read but at that moment she didn't care.

* * *

¿Que estabas pensando? Corriendo hacia una tormenta como esa?

**What were you thinking? Running into a storm like that?**

Kash me necesitaba!

**Kash needed me!**

* * *

As always please review! Next chapter will hopefully be out soon! And it looks like some puppy love is going on in the group ;)!

Who will end up with who?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chloe**

**Sorry guys but this chapter is boring. Please Read and Review!**

"Benny!" Chloe groaned. "It's the girls' turn to play ball! Come on!"

It was the next day, it was hot, muggy, perfect baseball weather. All the kids were hanging out by the dugout while they waited for Timmy and Tommy to hurry up and get a new ball. Dodger got a hold of their previous baseball and chewed it up. By the time Chloe found him it was too late for the ball.

"Well..." Benny thought.

"Who cleaned your clothes when you all got sick?"

"You did," he mumbled.

"And who didn't tell the parents?"

"You."

"And who didn't tell your secret?"

"You."

"So who should play today?"

"You," he reluctantly agreed.

Chloe smiled. It wasn't that he didn't want the girls to play, he just really loved baseball and wanted to play himself.

"Timmy and Tommy are back," Emily announced.

Timmy and Tommy walked into the dugout, Timmy handed Benny the ball who tossed it to Chloe.

"Come on girls let's go!"

The girls ran to their positions, then Chloe realizing that she forgot her hat she ran back to the dugout and stole Yeah-Yeah's off his head.

"You don't mind do you?" She smiled and winked at him before putting the hat on backward.

"Play ball!" Emily called loudly.

As usual, Yeah-Yeah was up first. He hit it and it rolled to Avery, she caught it and threw it to first.

Next up was Benny. Chloe twisted the ball in her hands and concentrated. Benny gripped the bat and waited, Chloe, released the ball and is sailed threw the air. Or at least the ball did, not the cover. The girls turned to Harper or had caught the now coverless ball. Chloe ran to it first.

"Wow! Benny!" Maddie gasped.

"Bitchin," Bertram breathed.

"No it ain't," Benny said.

"Come on Benny man," Squints argued. "Only one or two guys in history busted the guts out of a ball! It must be an omen."

"No all it means is that we can't play no more. Its twelve o'clock and I just ruined the whole day for us," Benny said looking upset.

"No it ain't that's the coolest thing I've ever saw," Kenny said.

Chloe grabbed the ball from Harper's hand and studied it, "I'm keeping this. When you get famous I'm going to sell it."

Benny made no comment.

Chloe passed the ball around.

"Anybody got any money?" Benny asked.

"No," Everyone said.

Even Chloe who usually saved her money spent it that morning for dog food.

"Then it's not okay cause we can't play no more," Benny grumped.

"Yeah we can," Smalls murmured.

Benny scoffed. "You got 98 extra cents lying around at home Smalls?"

"No, but I got a ball."

Everyone shoved him away, "Go get it!"

Scott ran away and the rest of the team went to the dugout. Chloe looked over at Harper and she looked confused.

"Something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Just trying to figure out which ball my brother is talking about," Harper answered. She thought for another few moments before exclaiming, "We do have an extra ball! He and our step-father Bill were playing catch with it at the beginning of the summer!"

Chloe left the dugout and laid down on a grassy patch and felt her eyes slowly closing. The sun was warm and the grass was soft and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

Chloe jolted awake at Scotty Smalls yelling something. She sat up and realized that she wasn't the only one who got to take a little nap. Yeah-Yeah was beside her gently snoring, a little ways away Harper had fallen asleep and was curled up next to Avery and Maddie who also had fallen asleep. Kenny was also just waking up from his spot in the shade. Chloe leaned over Yeah-Yeah and gently shook him awake.

"Wakey Wakey," she said.

He blinked open his blue eyes then stood up, helping Chloe up too. Benny shouldered his way between them to get to Smalls and to break up his sister and his teammate.

"I got the ball, Benny!" Smalls handed Benny the ball.

"Bitchin," Benny said handing him the bat. "Your ball your ups."

"Hey, Chloe!" Kenny yelled. "Think you can pitch after taking a little nap with Yeah-Yeah?"

"Wanna find out?" she growled.

The other kids laughed as Chloe put Kenny back into his place. Benny tossed the ball to his sister and took a place in the left-field where Smalls commonly hit the ball. The first pitch was too high but he swung at anyways and missed. The second pitch was right down the middle and Smalls hit it way into left-field. Chloe watched her brother go after the ball only for it to land behind the fence. Smalls slowed down and stopped at second, then he started walking towards the fence.

"Smalls!"

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you knew how to play!"

"You forgot to turn!" Ham yelled. "Smalls?"

Scotty was now standing at the fence staring up at it, "We gotta get that ball back."

The kids laughed.

"Very funny Smalls!"

"Yeah Right go get the ball!"

"No, you don't understand!" Smalls almost yelled.

"Sure we do," Benny said. "You're upset cause you belted a homer and now we can't play no more."

"No, you don't understand that wasn't my ball!" He yelled.

Everyone looked at him confused then shared glances.

Squints pushed up his glances, "What do you mean that wasn't your ball?"

Harper's eyes widened, "What did you do?" Her voice was dangerously low.

"It's our stepdad's ball. I stole it from his trophy room."

Harper shrieked and launched herself at him, "Why did you do that? We had an extra ball! He's gonna kill us!"

Benny rushed forward and grabbed Harper and held her back.

"Harper, what's so special about that ball?" Chloe asked calmly.

"It was sighed by Babe Ruth!"

"Babe Ruth!" everyone yelled then ran to the fence and started climbing it.

They all looked over the fence, Chloe saw the ball but then the beast grabbed the ball with his giant paw of his. The boys yelled and the girls screamed jumping off of the fence.

"The beast got it!" Kenny gasped.

"Smalls! That ball you just aced to the beast is worth, well more than your whole life man," Benny said.

"Well, it was," Chloe corrected him.

"I don't feel so good," Smalls fell.

"Uh oh fan him!"

They all started fanning him with gloves and hats except Squints who was fanning him with his glasses.

"Oh yeah Squints fan him with those glasses that will help a lot," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Shut Up!" Squints yelled.

Smalls stood up, "We gotta get that ball back!"

"You can say that again," Harper muttered.

Benny put his hat back on, "Alright, now when does your old man get home from work?"

"He's gone on business! But he could be back anytime!"

"He'll be back next week," Harper answered.

"Alright!" Benny said. "Lets get started."

**Told ya it was boring. Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harper**

Everyone sat in the treehouse thinking of ideas to get the ball back. They had tried using a stick and a metal pole with a pan attached to the end but nothing had worked. Harper was still very angry at her brother, even if they could get the ball back it would be ruined. Most of the kids were sitting at the table except for Maddie who was sitting on the ledge, Avery who was under the tree, and Chloe who was up in the tree in the higher branches. Then all of sudden Bertram stood up.

"I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

Bertram started climbing down the ladder, "I'll be back."

Harper looked at Sophia in confusion, but she shrugged. Sophia didn't know any more than anyone else did. Benny got up and stood by the tree trunk.

"Chloe! You okay? You're being really quiet."

A muffled sigh could be heard

"I'm fine!" she said. "Just bored!"

Benny nodded even though his sister couldn't see him and he sat next to Harper. Harper felt nervous, her stomach had butterflies in it and her face was heating up.

"So how come you knew about Babe Ruth and Smalls didn't?" Benny asked.

"I asked our Step-Father and I thought Scotty already had asked him so we never talked about it."

He nodded but didn't say anything else.

* * *

**Chloe**

Bertram returned 15 minutes later carrying a vacuum.

"See we add something at the end and then suck the ball up," he explained.

Everyone looked at each, a little doubtful.

"Well I guess we can give it a shot," Benny said.

Positions were set up. Squints was at the fence keeping a lookout, Smalls and Bertram were handling the vacuum, and the rest of the boys were there to help pull the vacuum up. The girls were sitting close to Squints except for Chloe who was still in the tree watching from there. Chloe watched with interest at what the boys were doing. She was laying on her stomach on the tree branch with her arm dangling down. Her glossy hair was up in a bun and wisps of it fell in her face. They had taken Ham's catcher mask and put it on the end of the vacuum.

"Suction one," Timmy whispered to Bertram.

Smalls flipped the switch and the vacuum started sucking, but the ball wasn't coming up.

"Two," Timmy whispered.

They flipped another switch but still the ball wasn't coming up.

"Three."

Smalls flipped the last switch and the ball actually got caught in the mask. Chloe was surprised. The other boys on the deck started pulling up the contraption when all of sudden they started running. Chloe almost fell off the tree trying to figure out what was going on. Then she heard Squints, "The Beast!"

Everyone started screaming, then the beast clamped the tube shut. A strange noise started filling the air, Bertram left and went running to the other boys.

"I don't about you but I'm getting out of here!"

It took a second but then everyone started climbing or running away. Chloe jumped from her tree branch and started running when she tripped. The noise started getting louder. She wasn't going to make it. Chloe turned around and quickly climbed back up the tree, as high as she could then hugged the tree trunk just as it blew up.

* * *

**Harper**

Harper ended up next to Benny when it blew up. Everyone had fallen to the ground. Harper stood up and dusted herself off when she heard someone call her name.

"Harper?"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Just calling to make sure everyone is here," Benny answered.

"Where's Timmy and Chloe?" Tommy started turning around, frantic.

Then everyone heard someone coming down the steps. It was Timmy and he was covered in dust. Benny walked up to him.

"Have you seen Chloe?"

He shook his head then shook the dust off, creating a cloud of dust.

"No and I think we seriously underestimated the Beast."

Timmy and Tommy stayed behind as the rest of the gang ran to the tree house stairs.

"Chloe?" Harper called, fearing the worst.

"I'm here!" Her voice muffled.

"Are you okay?" Benny checked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Come down!" Avery yelled.

"Promise the vacuum won't blow up again?" Chloe asked.

"Promise!" Smalls and Bertram said in unison.

It was a moment before Chloe came down, Harper stared at Benny's sister with her mouth open. Chloe wasn't touched at all with the dust, she still looked perfect. Everyone else seemed to have tiny flecks on them, the boys had it worst because they were in the treehouse.

Benny looked around, checking once more that everyone was there and okay.

"Us guys will head back home and get changed." Benny said, then he turned to Harper. '"What are you girls going to do? "

It took a second for Harper to realize that Benny was asking her instead of Chloe. She was thrilled, Harper looked at the other girls they were all clean.

"We'll stay and clean up the tree house and think up of ideas on getting the ball back," she decided.

Chloe nodded approvingly while the other girls seemed to like the idea. They all waved goodbye to their brothers then stomped up the steps.

It was a mess! Dust was everywhere, in the cracks of the boards. Emily found some brooms and handed them out, the other girls used whatever clothes they could fine.

"So does anybody have any ideas?" Avery asked while sweeping.

"No."

"Not yet."

" I'm sure we'll think of something. "

Harper groaned, "Even if we do get the ball back it will still be ruined!"

"Your brother did it, not you. You won't get in trouble," Maddie said.

"No I still will. My mom and step dad still think twins do everything together."

"Just explain to them what happened," Chloe said shaking her rag outside the window.

"I'd never leave my brother to face a punishment by himself."

Harper got up to stretch when she noticed that Chloe was still staring out the window. The window that was right over the fence.

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned and smiled.

"What?" Harper didn't like that smile.

"I can see the ball."

"So? We can't reach it."

"Yes we can," Chloe nodded towards the other girls who started lining up behind Harper.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked.

Chloe didn't answer her.

"Stay close to me," she ordered.

Confused Harper moved closer then Chloe jumped out of the window. Harper lunged forward and grabbed Chloe only to realize that she was falling too. She screamed then someone grabbed her feet, Harper tried looking behind her and saw the other girls grabbing onto each other ankles. She couldn't see who was holding all the girls.

"Chloe!" Harper moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Grabbing the ball," Chloe hissed. "I can almost grab it!"

Chloe reached farther and almost had the ball when everyone heard Benny.

"Chloe! What the hell are you doing?"

Benny's sister twisted around till Harper's hands hurt.

"I'm getting the ball back now be quiet!"

"No your not. Start pulling the girls up."

Harper felt tugging as the boys slowly pulled the girls up, her hands ached. Once above the fence Chloe switched her feet so that she was and Harper were holding hands.

"Let go Harper," Chloe ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Obviously Chloe trusted Harper and herself so Chloe let go, executing a neat backflip onto the ground. Harper was impressed, knowing that she could never do that. Chloe ran back up into the tree house and helped pull up the rest of the girls. Harper relax once on the safety of the structure.

"What were you doing?" Benny growled.

Chloe stood with her hands on her hips, "I already told you!"

"It was a stupid idea! What if the girls weren't able to hold each other?"

"Then we'd fall," she shrugged as if it was that simple.

"That's right, you'd fall into the Beast's yard."

" I'd rather be with Beast right now, " she muttered.

Everyone was silent. Something was defiantly going on with the siblings. They waited to hear what Benny was going to say next.

"You are more than welcome to go home," his voice was low.

"I will then," she snarled.

Chloe brushed past her brother, Harper, and the rest of the game. Yeah-Yeah started following her.

"Leave her Yeah-Yeah!" Benny ordered.

"But..."

"Leave her!"

Harper wanted to help Chloe but knew she'd only get snapped at as well. Sighing she went back to the group to figure out ideas.

**Done! **

**What do you think is going on between Chloe and Benny? **

**Please Review as always!**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chloe**

Chloe didn't come out of her room since she went home. Benny sent her home at two and he had come back a half-hour later. Chloe was sitting on her bed with Axel and Sasha smashing her sides and her two cats sleeping on her desk, Dodger was with Benny.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at her door.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe let me in! We need to talk," Benny said through the door.

"No, we don't."

She heard Benny walk away and breathed a sigh of relief, she really didn't want to talk to him today. Chloe laid down and placed on hand on Axel and the other on Sasha and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**Avery**

Avery sat on the floor with her back to the couch while her brother laid on the couch. They were watching some show, Avery wasn't really paying attention. Her mom was in the kitchen, she had gotten home early. Their father was still at work when there was a scratching at the back door. Avery sat up as her mom opened the back then let out a startled squeal.

"Kids! Some dog is here!"

Avery and Alan shared a look.

_Dodger_

Avery scrambled to her feet.

"Dibs on taking Dodger back!"

"No, I want to!"

Avery put her hands on her hips, the same way Chloe did, "You can't! Benny doesn't want you near his sister!"

Alan opened his mouth to argue but Avery ran into the kitchen to grab the lab. With a nod to her mom, she took the lab across the street. She knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later Benny answered.

"Are you okay?" Avery asked.

His black hair was all messed up and he had a tired look in his eyes.

Benny ran a hand through his hair, "Chloe still won't come out of her room. I've tried everything. I offered to buy her any type of dessert she wanted, I called Emily and she came over with her favorite meal, I had Harper come over to try to talk to her. I'm about to give up."

"Let me try," Avery brushed past him.

She dragged Dodger inside then past Harper, Emily, Sophia, Grace, and their brothers, on the couch looking upset. Avery gave them a nod and walked to Chloe's room. She knocked on the door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk!" Chloe yelled.

"Chloe," Avery pushed her head to the door. "It's me, Avery."

"I know who you are, I'm not really in the mood for talking to anyone."

"Okay," Avery backed away from the door, not sure what to say next.

She went to the couch, everyone looked up at her with hope in their eyes. Avery shook her head and sat on the couch. Benny started pacing.

"Anyone else have any ideas?"

Avery sighed, "I think I know who can help."

Benny quickly turned around, "Who?"

When he saw the look she had on her face, he shook his head and groaned.

"No! Not him!"

" Benny! He could help! "

"Who?" Smalls asked.

"Yeah-Yeah," Avery answered.

Benny groaned again but nodded, "Fine!"

* * *

Avery watched her brother head towards the room. She was far enough away to not disturb him but close enough to hear them.

"Chloe?"

" What? "

"Come out."

"No! "

"Yeah-Yeah!"

"Go away!"

Alan backed away and shook his at Benny. Benny threw his hands up in the air.

"I give up! She won't come out!"

Avery leaned back when she thought about something.

"What about her animals? She'd come out for them."

Alan glared at her, "Axel and Sasha are both in the room with her. So are her cats."

"What about Kash? What if we call Maddie and tell her to come over. She can say that something happened to Kash," Avery explained.

Benny looked at her, "That might just work."

Benny ran over the phone and quickly dialed a number. After a few minutes, he hung up and gave them a thumbs up.

Five minutes later Maddie and Squints came over.

"Guys!" Maddie said out of breath. "Something is wrong with the horses at the barn!"

Avery pointed at the bottom of the door where shadows could be seen moving. Chloe was listening.

"What's going on?" Benny played along.

"They keep throwing up and Kash has the worst of it!"

Chloe's door flew open and she ran out of the room, her rottweilers following close behind. Benny reached out and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" She shrieked.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"It's okay! Kash is okay." Benny soothed.

She stopped fighting and glared at him.

"What?"

"We said that to get you out of your room. We needed to talk."

Her eyes were cold, "I don't want to talk."

Chloe's gaze raked everyone, when it got to Avery she shivered. Chloe started struggling more, her dogs started barking at Benny. Avery backed up, her dogs never barked at anyone in the gang. Not even Benny. Benny still didn't let go.

"Chloe let's talk," Benny said again.

"Fine! You wanna talk!" Chloe exploded. "I'm mad at you because mom and dad called to tell us that they weren't coming home till September! You didn't tell me that! I found out because I picked up the phone to call someone and I heard mom on the other end! You didn't tell me that they wouldn't be home in time for my birthday! You didn't tell me anything!"

Benny let go of her, startled. Everyone was a little scared, Chloe never talked like that before. She was crying again but this time tears of anger.

"I was going to tell you," Benny said.

"When? When you weren't too busy playing baseball? When you weren't hanging out the guys? When you weren't pretending not to have a crush on one of the girls? When you weren't chasing Yeah-Yeah away?"

Benny looked at the ground, "You're right I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Chloe met his eyes and gave a half-smile, "I understand why you did it, but you should've told me."

"I know."

" I'm going out for a walk, " Chloe said, then walked towards the front door, everyone following her.

"Want any company?" Benny asked.

"No."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, but do it again and I'll feed you to Axel."

Upon hearing his name, Axel tilted his head, the group let out relaxed laughs.

"I'll be back tonight," Chloe promised, then she left with both her dogs.

Avery shared a happy look with Harper, then they all got ready to go back home. Then Benny called Yeah-Yeah over.

"Yeah-Yeah?" Benny said.

"Yeah Yeah?"

" Leave Chloe alone. "

"Why?"

"She's my sister."

" So? You can't make Chloe stop hanging out with me. "

Avery started to worry, any second now a fight might break out. Benny was being overprotective and Alan was being himself. Avery grabbed her brother's arm.

"Bye Benny! See you tomorrow!" Then she pulled her brother out of the house.

* * *

**Chloe**

Chloe got home at eight, she wanted to sneak in. She wasn't allowed to be out that late unless Benny knew where she was. Chloe entered the house and there was her brother, sitting on the couch. He looked up as she entered.

"Where have you been?"

He was concerned not angry which was good.

"Was at the barn, lost track of time."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had the dogs."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate with the Porters." She answered.

Mr and kept their doors unlocked during meal times. Anyone kid who was hungry could just walk right in a sit at the table, they wouldn't even bat an eye.

Chloe yawned, "I'm going to bed."

Benny nodded then went into his own room. She got ready then laid down. Soon she was asleep.

**K! I think everyone knows what scene comes next! The dog chasing scene! That means this story is almost over but don't worry because I am making a part 2 and 3! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chloe**

A knocked sounded on Chloe's bedroom door. She sat up and blinked her eyes, her dogs weren't barking. Thinking that she imagined it, she turned over and tried to go back to sleep. A louder knock sounded and Axel and Sasha stood up and started barking.

"Come in!" She yelled.

Benny entered the room, Chloe flicked on the lamp next to her bed.

"What?"

"I had a dream." He began.

"So did I," Chloe interrupted. "We all dream when we sleep."

Benny looked at her impatiently, "I had a dream. Babe Ruth was there."

" What did he say? "

"He told me to pickle the Beast."

She stared at him "You really were dreaming."

"I think I should do it," He said.

"Benny it was a dream ," His sister scoffed. "You can't pickle a giant gorilla dog."

"Maybe you're right." Benny said.

"I am right, now go away. I'm tired."

Benny rolled his eyes, smiled at his little sister, and left.

**Harper**

It was only seven in the morning but Harper was already awake and dressed. She was going through one last box that was by her closet. Since she had been playing baseball almost everyday, she never really got the chance to unpack. Harper kept digging when her hands hit something familiar. With a gasp she lifted up a camera.

When she was younger she was really into photography and would take pictures of everything. She had even taken a small course of photography in third grade.

"Harper?" Her mom called.

"In here mom!"

Her mom stopped at the entrance of her door.

"Hi honey, some boy is at the door," she had an amused look on her face.

"Oh thats probably Benny, he must want Scotty."

"No, he asked for you specifically." A smile hung on her lips. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Harper's face burned.

_ I wish. _

Harper brushed past her mom. "Chloe probably sent him or maybe something is wrong with Chloe, like last night."

Harper opened the door and sure enough it was Benny.

"Hey Benny. What's up?"

" Look, I need you to take Chloe and the rest of the girls to the movies today instead of coming to The Sandlot, " He said.

"Why? We all need to be there to get our ball back."

" I have this crazy plan on getting it back, its so crazy that Chloe wouldn't let me. "

"Well. Okay," She agreed.

Benny patted her on the shoulder, "Thanks. And if anything happens at all, tell Chloe that it was all my idea."

Before she could ask what he meant, Benny ran back to his house. Shrugging, Harper closed the door and went back to her room.

* * *

"Why are we going to the movies?" Chloe asked. "We could be playing baseball."

"Benny said he'd pay, he said he felt bad about yesterday so he gave us money for the movies," Harper answered quickly.

Harper had come up with a cover story in case Chloe asked. Harper was glad she did.

"Come on Chloe!" Emily skipped. "It's been forever since we have been to the movies!"

It turned out all the girls knew what was going on. Benny had called all the girl's brothers to let them known. Then the boys told their sisters. For once Yeah-Yeah hadn't gone running to Chloe about what he knew. For once he knew to keep his mouth shut.

"It's an animal movie," Avery said.

Chloe snorted, "Werewolves aren't animals. They have human in them."

" It was either a werewolf movie or an animated fairytale, " Maddie said.

For a second Harper thought Chloe was going to change her mind and go to the Sandlot, but she didn't. Chloe just nodded. Harper let out her breath.

An hour later they were sitting in the movie theatre eating popcorn and drinking soda. The movie was actually kinda scary and every once in a while someone in the crowd whimpered.

"You were bit weren't you?" The lady on screen said.

The other character moved forward, "Yes! How do I get rid of if?"

Harper's heart pounded as she reached for another handful of popcorn.

"A werewolf can be killed by a silver bullet, or a silver knife, or a stick with a silver handle."

All of a sudden a dark shape slid from underneath the movie sheet.

_ Benny? _Harper wondered.

Then the theatre screamed as a large shape jumped through the movie.

"Benny?" Chloe shrieked.

Chloe took off, the other girls had no choice but to follow her, the beast, and Benny.

**Avery**

Avery ran with the other girls out of the theatre. When they got outside she wasn't surprised to see all the boys were chasing Benny and the beast as well.

"Who do you think Chloe is chasing?" Kenny asked her while gasping. "Benny or the Beast."

" She's probably helping the beast chase her brother, " she answered.

Benny took a sharp turn and the group found themselves at a founder's day picnic. Benny leaped onto a table, the beast followed, and so did Chloe. The rest of the group went around the table.

"My cake!" Emily wailed.

Avery doubled back and Emily staring at the cake. The cake had fallen onto the chefs.

"What do you mean your cake?" Avery asked.

Emily had tears in her eyes, "After playing ball I'd go to the bakery and help them with the cake! It took a week and now its ruined!"

Avery looked behind her, everyone was getting far ahead.

Avery grabbed her arm, "If we don't hurry, Benny will be ruined."

Emily looked at the cake miserably, "I want to stay here."

Avery was torn, she wanted to stay with the nine year old but really wanted to catch up to the others.

"Okay, you can stay here but come straight back to the sandlot when you're done."

Emily nodded and Avery took off again, she caught up just as Benny, the beast, and Chloe entered the pool area. The rest of the gang stayed back, knowing that they'd all get into trouble if they entered.

Soon Benny ran out of the pool area, he ran past them yelling:

"Sandlot! Sandlot!"

Squints looked around, "What are we waiting for? Let's get to the Sandlot!"

The group took a short-cut and reached the lot before Benny.

"Where is he?" Ham gasped.

"Anyone see them?" Timmy asked.

"Anyone see them?" Tommy repeated.

They looked around some more.

"There!" Smalls pointed out Benny who was running behind the dugout.

The beast was getting closer and so was Chloe. Suddenly the beast bit Benny and tore off a part of his shirt. Chloe than managed to overtake her brother and the big dog. She ran and jumped over the wooden fence. Benny leaped over the fence as well, so did the beast.

Suddenly the beast stopped running, and the fence started falling.

"Watch out!" Benny yelled.

Chloe just shrieked, she managed to get to the fence and pushed the mastiff away. The dog was safe and for Chloe? She was now trapped under a fence.

**Finished! Sorry that the chapter is short and sorry if it seems kinda rushed. A couple more chapters left! Again don't worry I am making a part 2 and 3! Please Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Harper**

Harper watched with horror as the fence fell right onto Chloe. One of the younger girls let out a wail, the other boys looked at the fence shocked, Smalls stared at the dog, and Benny slowly got to his feet. Benny was obviously in shock at what had happened, otherwise he'd be running at the fence right now.

The dog immediately started digging at the wooden fence, dust and dirt flew from his paws. Benny got to his senses and ran to the fence, struggling to lift it up.

"Help me!" He gasped, straining.

No one moved.

"If you guys care about Chloe as much as I do than you'll help!"

That snapped everyone into reality. The whole gang ran to the fence and started lifting it up. If course it didn't take them all to lift a wooden fence, but they wanted to help. They soon lifted it up, Chloe was curled into a ball, Harper reached and grabbed her and pulled her out. They all dropped the fence and Benny shook his sister.

"Chloe?"

She uncurled, looked at the dog, then at her brother. Chloe reached out her hand and slapped Benny hard in the face.

"What were you thinking?" She screeched. "You could've killed the poor dog."

" Poor dog? " Squints scoffed. He bit your brother! "

Chloe glared at him then turned to the dog. Checking him for injuries. When it was clear he had none she took his face into her hands and started massaging his face. The dog was happy to get attention from her and started nosing her face. Everyone stood up except her.

"Chloe, get away from him," Benny ordered.

"Yeah-Yeah, he might bite your face off."

Chloe didn't listen to them. The large dog opened his mouth and started licking her face. Then he trotted off. Yeah-Yeah pulled Chloe up who just ignored him. He looked hurt. Chloe followed the dog who led them to a large hole and started digging, uncovering tons of baseballs. Baseballs that the kids had hit over the fences over the years.

"Wow!"

"Wow!"

"There's a million of them!"

The gang stared in aw at all the balls.

"We can play forever now," Benny said.

The dog sat down and looked pleased with himself. Chloe gave him a pat on the head.

"Well we better go and return the dog," Smalls said finally.

Chloe grabbed the dog's collar and began leading him to the house, the rest of the kids followed. Benny, Smalls, and Harper went with Chloe all the way to the door while the rest of the gang stayed behind watching. Benny knocked on the door.

"We're dead," Sophia moaned.

"Bad idea guys," Squints said, shaking his head.

The door slowly opened and out stepped a black man wearing black glasses of some sort.

"Hello?"

Chloe stepped forward, not scared at all.

"We brought your dog back."

"Hercules? How'd he get out?"

"Well we threw a baseball over your fence and tried to get it back. The fence fell down," Benny answered.

"In other words my brother and his friends are idiots," Chloe snapped.

"Did you get the ball back?" Mr. Mertle asked.

Smalls handed him the ball, "Yes sir."

Mr. Mertle rubbed the ball against his hands, "Why didn't you just knock on the door? I would've gotten it for you."

"Squints!" The gang yelled.

They started slapping him, not to hard of course. Squints fended himself off.

"We got the ball back didn't we?"

"Yeah-Yeah but Chloe almost got killed!" Yeah-Yeah yelled back.

Harper smiled and gave a little sigh at him, he truly did like Chloe. The man motioned for them to come inside so they did.

Inside there was tons of baseball stuff, from cards, to balls, to posters. Everything that this man owned was baseball. Mr. Mertle led them to a back room where there was even more baseball stuff. Harper stayed near Benny who didn't seem to notice her, Smalls shifted from foot to foot while Chloe focused all her attention on Hercules. Mr. Mertle sat down.

"You're in trouble aren't you son?"

"Yeah, well, uh, that was my stepdad's ball.I took it without asking. It was signed by Babe Ruth." Smalls said, sweating like he always did when he was nervous.

"George signed this?" Mr. Mertle asked.

"George Herman Ruth? Yeah."

Mr. Mertle laughed, "I take it back, You're not in trouble. You're dead where you stand!"

Smalls groaned, Harper felt like crying, Benny shook his head, Chloe scratched the mastiff's ears. Mr. Mertle got up and went to his trophy case and started feeling the balls, after a minute he pulled out a ball that had signatures on it.

"Here," he held it out to Smalls. "I'll trade you for it."

Benny shook his head, "Thats nice of you but that ball really is signed by Babe Ruth."

"So is this one. Along with the rest of the 1927 Yankees."

Benny took the ball and looked at it, than gave it to Smalls.

"Hey! Babe Ruth!" Harper pointed out the famous name.

"But why would you trade?" Smalls asked. "That ball is all chewed up."

"I've got a lot of good stuff, look at that stuff. Besides you need it more than I do."

Harper went to go look at the photos and saw standing next to Babe Ruth. Smalls noticed it too.

"You knew Babe Ruth?" Smalls asked.

"George? Oh yeah we went way back. I was almost as big as a hitter as he was. Almost broke his record too but well..." Mr. Mertle trailed off, tsking.

Smalls finished his sentence, "But you went blind."

"Yup, took a fast ball straight to the head. The lights went out."

"I don't think we can take this ball," Benny said, steering the conversation back.

"I'll tell you what, you come by once a week and we'll take baseball. That girl with Hercules can come too and play with him and that girl standing next to you can come too."

"Deal!" Benny and Smalls said together.

Chloe stood up and the kids walked back outside into the bright sunlight.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Harper was in her room looking at a scrapbook. In the book were pictures that she had taken of the gang at the Sandlot. In one picture it showed all the girls dressed as their brothers posing. In another picture, it showed Grace and Sophia playing catch. There was a picture of all the animals that the gang owned surrounded by Chloe. That was the hardest picture to get. It had Chloe's three dogs, two cats, and her horse. There was Sophia's cat, Avery's dog, Maddie's horse, Mr. Mertle's dog, and Grace's dog. In that picture, Chloe had her head back and was laughing. There were two more pictures with Chloe in it. In one of the pictures, Chloe had come up behind Yeah-Yeah and surprised him. In the picture under it, Chloe was giving him a big kiss on the cheek, if you looked closely you could see Benny in the distance glaring at them. There was a picture of all the brothers too, it was a picture of them playing baseball. There was also a picture of Benny, underneath it said _Benny the Jet Rodriguez._ Then at the end of the book was Harper's favorite picture. It was her and Benny talking, she was blushing and his hand was on her shoulder. That was when he had told her how amazing she was at baseball. Chloe had taken Harper's camera and snapped that photo.

"Harper!" A voice yelled.

Harper looked out her window and saw the gang waiting.

"Its the last day of Summer! Lets go play ball! Boys against Girls!" Chloe cheered.

"Coming!"

Harper put her hat on and grabbed her mit. She closed up the scrapbook and put it away. The scrapbook had a fitting title, the best title anyone could come up with.

_The Sandlot_

**Story is finished! I hope that you all enjoyed it! There will be a part 2 and 3 so don't worry!**

**Thank you so much for reading it and please review one last time!**

**PLAY BALL!**


End file.
